


End This Quickly.

by SummerFaerie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFaerie/pseuds/SummerFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ed doesn’t offer his alchemy but himself and Truth instead sends him somewhere else (like the 2003 anime, although not as I haven’t seen it all yet). Where does he end up but Grummald Place? He joins the Order of the Phoenix, goes to Hogwarts and confuses everyone.<br/>DISCONTINUED! ! ABANDONED!<br/>I will rewrite this though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Riiiggghhhtttt...”

**Author's Note:**

> Everything spoken in bold is Amestrian and everything spoken in italics is said by truth. This is because I want Ed rambling with nobody understanding and Truth giving Ed backhanded tips throughout.  
> Also I didn’t write the bit in truth’s gate as I don’t know how I would want it to happen. However, I made Ed explain the basics.  
> Ed’s POV but written in 3rd person.  
> (I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist).

Deposited harshly on the cold floor, Ed crossed his legs and began to rant at the corner he was facing.

 **“Seriously?! Why couldn’t he have just taken my gate?! It’s not like It’s that much of a big deal, but noo.. they find me too fucking ‘entertaining’ to just leave alone! Argh! And he took my arm- for ‘knowledge’ that I have none of!! And now I have no idea where I am, I may not even be in my dimension! I know they’d do something like that-”** He trailed off as he stood up and turned around to face a room full of people who were clearly having a party, a banner written on in a language that Ed had seen nothing ever like hung above their heads, everyone was standing close together shocked and scared; gaping at him.

 **“Erm- hi?”** Ed tried, which only gave him more confused looks.

 _“You’ll need this,”_ the high pitched voice of truth whispered in the corner of his mind as information flooded into his mind, his eyes getting a glossy coat to them. Suddenly, Ed knew everyone of these people, all they had ever done, how that had felt, why they had done it. He also now knew where he was, what happened in this world- magic?- along with a brief history and all the turmoil that was currently surrounding it, to do with some Voldemort character. This freaked him out, to which he was now gaping at the group of people, on the other had he also knew their language.

The banner reads ‘CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONIE NEW PREFECTS’ he thought, letting the knowledge sink in before he tried again.

“Hello,” he began.

“Who are you and how did you get in?” one of the people asked- Lupin- Ed’s brain supplied- the werewolf- yes thank you.

Ed shifted through the new information quickly, thinking why would it be strange for him to suddenly turn up here when they have magic and then he realised, “Ahh- sorry, yeah- you shouldn’t be able to get in this place without before knowing about it and then still come through the door. Erm, I’m Edward Elric, and I’m not sure (even with the magic thing) if you’d believe me if I told you how I got here,” he spoke calmly and clearly, feeling the words in English.

He received weird stares and openly curious ones from the four children- Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

Lupin turned towards Moody, appearing worried.

“He doesn’t seem to be an immediate danger, he doesn’t even have a wand but his arm and leg are-” Ed wildly shook his hands, cutting Moody off and shouting “no,” he did not want these people to know about his limbs. Unfortunately, everyone just shot him a strange look and Moody continued “-made of metal.” The chorus of surprised stares led to Ed whispering a “dammit” under his breath and taking off his right glove and pushing up his coat a little so they could have a look. Gasps and quiet ‘what the-’s ringed in the air for a moment. Ed rolled down his sleeve and replaced his glove and started at each person in the face as the silence stretched on.

After a minute or so, he could no longer take it, so when Truth whispered _“Dumbledore,”_ he was pleased.

“Well, this has been pleasant but I need to figure out what I’m doing, so could you please fetch me your leader in some way, Dumbledore’s his name right?” he asked.

“How do know?” The small black haired one said, Harry. He looked suddenly determined and more than a little bit confused.

“I just do, I know I can explain this all to him and then I’ll tell you all what he thinks is best, okay? So can we just get on with it this is super awkward.” the blonde shot back, getting irritated and Harry stepped down.

Mrs Weasley stepped towards the door, saying “I’ll go send him an owl telling him the basics and to get himself and Snape down here now.”

Ed nodded and slid back down to the floor, thinking of how he was going to word his story, he ran his hand through his bangs and checked on his pocket watch. Almost 7... But was it in Amestris or England?

“Does anyone have the time?” He asked. The group that had been slowly whispering amongst themselves, turned to Ed. Moody’s eye turned up, obviously looking for a clock until he said “Seven,” and turned back.

“Thanks” Ed mumbled, almost glad that he wouldn’t have to change anything or alter to a new time zone. Mrs Weasley soon came back, saying the owl would get to him soon enough and then continued to offer Ed food to which he turned down, still in his corner. Ed was always hungry, but he just didn’t think he could stomach it at the moment. He tried to go through all the information again and he wondered if he could use his alchemy. He had asked for something to write on and with to jot some things down and someone had given him some parchment and a quill. He looked warily at it and sighed, deciding to leave the wizards to their strange ways. While he was brooding, the party had seemed to have continued, although a little warily.

After about an hour, Harry, Ron and Hermione approached him. Ed ignored them at first, continuing to create little fact files about things he now knew, leaving them standing before him until Hermione coughed rather loudly. He looked up and met each of their eyes.

“Hello,” Hermione began rather politely.

“Hi,” Ed replied.

“We were wondering if we could talk to you,” she continued in her overly polite lets-tread-carefully-way.

“Sure, sit down,” Ed grunted, putting his notes behind him while gesturing with his hand to the space in front of him. They sat down carefully and too, crossed their legs as they began to stare at him.

“So?” Ed questioned.

“You see Harry’s suspicious and Ron’s naturally dense and quite defensive so we come over here to judge if you were a threat,” she replied, to which both of her friends shouted ‘hey!’

“Well I can tell you that I’m not a threat to you,” he drawled, fighting back a smirk but letting his lip twitch.

“What does that mean?” Harry asked.

“The things is, I’m not sure I can tell you yet, or at all. Depending on what Dumbledore had to say will determine the easiest way to get what I have to do done,”

“And that isn’t awfully cryptic at all,” Ron spoke sarcastically.

“I’ll tell you the basics okay?” Ed said, exasperated.

“Good,” They chorused.

“I made a deal in which I have to come here to complete something you wouldn’t be able to do fast enough,”

“I think I already made the point about how this guy doesn’t answer anything usefully,” Ron sighed.

“Is that all we get?” Hermione speculated.

“Yes, and you’ll have to deal with that for a bit,” the alchemist answered.

“Well then, how about we get to know you a bit better, if your helping us,” Hermione asked.

“Right,” Ed smiled internally , they could ask but they wouldn’t understand the answers.

“How old are you?”

“Sixteen,”

“Where are you from,”

“Amestris,”

“What do you study,”

“Nothing,”

“What?”

“I don’t go to school,”

“Why?”

“I have a job,”

“Doing?”

“Military,”

“WHAT?!”

“...”

“That’s messed up dude, you’ve gotta be pulling our leg here,” Ron interjected

“Afraid not, although it is kinda messed up,”

“What’s the sign on your coat?” Hermione picked up again.

“The sign of my teacher,”

“But you said you didn’t study,”

“Not anymore,”

“What do they teach?”

“Teach? She’s a housewife,” Edward stated, then started giggling quietly as he recalled all of the incidents where Izumi stated her profession. The other three just looked at him weirdly as the door opened, bring Mrs Weasley, a man with long grey hair and a beard and a slimy man with shoulder-length greasy black hair. _“Dumbledore and Snape”_ came Truth, along with it more information. ‘So I get people as I meet them and the events all at once? What about Voldemort, does he count as an even or will I get more when I see him. Somehow I doubt it.’ Ed thought to himself as he accepted the information.

Dumbledore’s eyes covered the room until he reached Edward.

“Hello all, Edward would you come with me please?” He said calmly. The blonde picked up my writing and followed him out the door, leaving the other three staring at my back.

“Hello,” he greeted me as we rose up the stairs from the basement,

“Hello,” Ed replied.

They reached the kitchen and they both sat down.

“Mrs Weasley tells me that you apparated into the basement from a flash of bright blue light, landed on the floor and started ranting to the wall in another language,” Dumbledore commented.

“Well that sounds about right,” Ed mumbled.

“Care to tell me your side of the story?”

“Do you want how I got here or how I was lead to be in the situation that got me to getting here?”

“Both,”

“Okay, well, I grew up in another dimension- I think anyway. We don’t have magic in Amestris but we do have alchemy, in which we can change the shape or proprieties of an object, however, the law of equivalent exchange must be obeyed. When I was little my dad left then my mum died. My brother Al and I decided to try to bring her back. It failed and we were brought to truth’s gate. As a punishment and exchange for knowledge, he took my leg and Al’s whole body. I sealed his soul to a suit of armour, but decided I must get his body back. So I got automail (my metal limbs) and became a state alchemist of the title Fullmetal by the age of twelve. For three years I tried to find a philosophers stone or how to make one, so I could overrule the law of equivalent exchange. This year, things went downhill. I found out the main ingredient in a philosophers stone is human sacrifice, my dad was a living one who was thousands of years old, who also through his blood released the original homunculi, although not made from a philosophers stone but wished to achieve perfection and understand everything, called Father. He got rid of his seven sins by creating homunculi by implanting philosophers stones into beings of his choice and giving them a quality. There were seven: Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Pride and Wrath (who turned out to be our fuhrer). Father had created Amestris, controlled the force we use for alchemy and then started wars to create enough sacrifices to create the stones. He tried to turn the whole country into a philosophers stone to understand everything by using people who had been through Truth’s gate as sacrifices, but we managed to stop him. All the homunculi and Father was destroyed in the battle. My brother sent his own soul back to the gate in exchange for my arm during the battle when the automail broke. When we won I couldn’t think of any way to bring him back, this was yesterday mind you- but I thought he deserved better so I opened the gate, prepared to offer my alchemic gate, when Truth offered me a deal. Al would walk free, and he did, I saw him leave, but I would be sent here. I would have to kill Tom Riddle- or Voldemort, whatever because he is causing too much of an imbalance, in this world where equivalent exchange runs wild. Harry must live for equilibrium to be obtained.. Truth took my arm again in exchange for knowledge and guidance, that’s how I know everything that’s happening and your language. But basically I have to kill the guy because Potter would be too slow in doing it.” Ed finished.

“Well, what a very interesting life you’ve lead Edward,” the young alchemist snorted, saying “Ed please,” and Dumbledore continued. “Well, that may be more difficult than it seems, as Riddle has separated parts of his soul to evade death.”

“I’m sure I’ll find a way, I once used my own soul as a mini-philosophers stone to heal myself, all I have to do is find a way to draw all the parts to the active one,” Edward replied.

“Well at the moment Voldemort seems to be trying to get the prophecy written about him and Harry, it basically says Voldemort gave Harry power when he attacked him as a child and they can’t both live at the same time. It’s in the Department of Mysteries. We have a rotation of guards and spies in Voldemort’s ranks, most prominently, Sirius Snape. We don’t know how he plans to get it but for now, we’ll keep you posted. Anyway, about what you’ll do, I want you to join the Order of the Phoenix, it’s-” He was cut off by Edward interrupting him.

“Yes, that’d be great, also I know what it is, I know a lot about your wizarding world and all of you, Truth has given me information,” Ed said.

“Well, I’d also like you to join Hogwarts as a student,” Dumbledore continued.

“What?1 I don’t have magic-”

“But you do, I can sense it.”

“Riiiggghhhtttt...” Ed drawled, unconvinced.

“Tomorrow, school starts. During my speech, I will introduce you as an exchange student and give you rank of prefect. I’ll say you will be sorted separately and join the house you will be staying in later, I’m just going to place you in Gryffindor to keep you close to Harry. I’ll say you don’t represent the house so you can’t have points taken from you. I’ll give you hall passes and a pass for the restricted section of the library. I’d like you to try to keep Harry out of trouble, befriend him, you’ll probably fit quite well into their group. You head of house will talk to you about books, and I’ll take you to get a wand the first weekend, until then you can try to study all you can in theory of the different spells up to year 5 level, meet teachers etc. Then practise them when you have a hand and actually participate in class. I won’t tell anyone about your alchemy, just people in the order that you have a special skill, a secret weapon and what you’re here to do. Also, when you’re free, I may need to send you on Order missions and I’d like you to show me some of your alchemy, if it works here. Sorry to dump all of this on you but I’m a very busy man and I have to get going soon, and I want a word with Snape. You can tell as much of this as you want to anyone,” Dumbledore spoke rapidly and intensely.

“Okay, I think I’ve got it, I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m going to talk to the other kids about the school.” Ed replied, stood up and left the room, his mind whirring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some ooc-ness, I think especially with the Dumbledore parts, but I imagine him quite intense, especially during this book, think of how he was during Harry’s trial?  
> But how did you find it? Leave a comment if you have one, I like knowing what you think.  
> And you can check out my tumblr (it’s mainly anime) – summerthefaerie.tumblr.com


	2. "You Seem to Have Picked Up a Few Strays,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now realise the only character I know well enough to write is Ed, as I’ve rarely read Harry Potter fan-fiction and rarely looked into the characters personalities strongly. Like I know Hermione is politer, calmer, more responsible etc, Ron is rash, kind of jealous and easily aggravated and Harry wants to save people, doesn’t think logically very often and like Ron, jumps into fights too fast- but really, I have no idea how they would act in this situation.  
> Also, yes I know Ed would be louder, but I think at this point he’s dealing, he’s observing and learning and is being cautions.  
> (I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist).

Ed made his way slowly around the house, checking all the doors that would open and categorizing everything he could. There seemed to have been a commotion in the drawing room, when he had poked his head through Mrs Weasley seemed to be just calming down with Lupin helping, Harry standing awkwardly and Moody scanning the room, when his harsh gaze fell on Ed, the younger man retreated into the corridor.

As he turned around the door opened again, Harry with a tired look in his eye faced Ed when he turned back around.

“Do you know what you can tell us now Ed?” Harry asked, sounding intrigued but worried.

“Yes, but it isn’t much,” Ed replied.

“Oh,” Harry said, turning away.

“I’d like to talk to you anyway, if you don’t mind and I’ll tell you a little of what’s happening, but if you all the kids together I only have to say it once,” Ed said quickly.

“Okay, wait here,” Harry said and headed to the basement. He returned a moment later with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins tow. They headed to Harry’s room. Ed sat with his back against the wall next to the door and everyone else scattered themselves around and sat down.

“First off, I’m going to be going to Hogwarts,” Ed said calmly.

“What?” Said Ron straight away.

“Well even though he doesn't have a wand, he wasn’t very surprised with Dumbledore and knew a lot so it makes sense he’s not a muggle,” Ginny said.

“Yeah, but where school starts tomorrow and I don’t have anything, I won’t start until a week late. Dumbledore said he’d get me robes and whoever’s my head of house would sort me some books for lessons and I’d just have to look at the lessons and study the past theory for the week until I get a wand which he said he’d bring me to get at the weekend,”

“You’ve never studied magic or had a wand before?” Hermione said at the same time as Harry said “Dumbledore's taking you himself to get your wand?” sounding astonished.

“Yes and yes, although I’m not really from here, I didn’t know magic existed until I ended up in your basement, let along I had any,”

“Hold on a second-” the twins interrupted before anyone else could answer. “How did you get into the basement?”

“Magic?” Ed tried.

“No that’s impossible, Dumbledore put every kind of spell on this place to hide it,” Hermione said.

“Okay, fair enough. Let’s just say someone put me there because I am not telling that story twice in one day,” Edward replied sternly. “Mainly what I wanted to know is if you could show me some stuff at Hogwarts and I want you to know, so you don’t get surprised later on, I know everything,” he continued.

“’Everything’ that’s a bit much isn’t it,” said George.

“Yeah how can that happen,” continued Fred.

“Not everything, everything. I know everything that’s going on now, I know what’s happening with Voldemort-” at this Ron winced “-what?” Ed continued.

“Ron’s been brought up to hate his name, he’s usually referred to ‘he-who-must-not-be-named’ but where Ginny was possessed by him and Fred and George are cocky they aren’t afraid,” answered Hermione.

“Anyway, and I know lots about you people, not just you but everyone down stairs and some others, but as I meet them, T-” Ed paused, not wanting to tell them this but recovered quickly. “-I find out more, It’s weird but useful so I’m not going to question it,”

“What?” Ron asked stupidly.

“Exactly what you said. I know your back stories, what you’ve done, how, what it was like, it’s like I have your life stories in my head,” the blonde offered

“How the-” Ron started.

“No. Again with the not going over this again, I just wanted to inform you,” Ed chided.

“Okay, we won’t make you, but how come you can just up and leave your home and come here?” Hermione asked.

“Because I burnt down my home when I was 12 and now I’ve got my brother back, all I have to do is get back and for that I need to be here,” the alchemist explained.

“Okay, literally nothing about you-this, whatever, makes sense,” Ginny said.

“Well I’m kinda tired and I need to test something so I’m going to find out where I can do that,” Edward finished, stood up and with a little wave exited the room. He left the others staring after him alone to discuss what they’d learnt.

Edward found Mrs Weasley in the kitchen with Lupin, Sirius and Tonks in the kitchen cleaning up.

“Hello,” he announced himself as he entered.

“Hello Edward,” Sirius replied.

“Ed please,” Ed replied politely and stood by the door.

“Dumbledore couldn’t tell us much before he had to leave, only that you’re to be trusted, am now in the order and will be attending Hogwarts with the others tomorrow,” Sirius was clearly judging Ed which was making him uncomfortable in a completely new situation.

“That would be correct,” Ed said forcefully, keeping the small smile on his face, Sirius kept staring at Ed, Tonks and Mrs Weasley looking rather uncomfortable, eyes flitting around as they tried to carry on with what they were doing before.

“If you have any questions I can try to answer them,” Ed offered.

“Who are you?” Sirius asked seriously. _“Everyone’s quite suspicious here, It’s to do with people being controlled by Voldemort,”_ Truth supplied.

“All of it?” Ed asked in return to which he got a strange look.

“Major Edward Elric, 'Fullmetal' of the Amestrian military,” Ed said, standing a little straighter instinctively, deliberately leaving out the word ‘alchemist’.

“Are you a threat?” Sirius asked, taking the answer in his stride.

“Not to anyone on your side,” Ed answered truthfully.

“Why don’t you have a wand?”

“Because I didn’t know magic existed until I landed in your basement, let alone I can use it,”

“Okay, how are you going to successfully learn four years of magic in a week?”

“I think I’ll be fine, I’ll read all the theory, ask Hermione to explain some, I’m a prodigy where I come from, they say I absorb knowledge like a a sponge,”

“Why did Dumbledore say you were much more powerful than you seem?”

“Because I’m blonde people underestimate me?” Ed inquired, phrasing the sentence as a question.

“No, he said you have a ‘secret weapon’”

“Well that’s the only thing I’m keeping to myself actually, but I assure you, it can’t be used against me or taken away, if that worries you,”

“Okay, one last one. Will you look after Harry at school?”

“Of course, one of them has to live for me to leave and it can’t be Voldemort,”

“Right, I’m not even going to question what’s strange about any of what you’ve said, did you need something?”

“Oh, I was wondering if there was somewhere I could sleep, I’ve had a really long couple of days and I didn’t sleep much yesterday?” Ed queried.

“Oh, of course. There’s a couple of rooms left, let me you,” Mrs Weasley picked up.

Once Ed was safely alone in his room with the door shut he pulled off his coat, sat on the floor and clapped his hands, placing them on the ground in front of him, he thought of the basic transmutation circle needed and tried to make a bird. Blue light cracked out from his hands and when he was finished there was a small dip in the floor and in the centre a small wooden bird, like one of his early transmutations, when he was first learning with Al. With relief flooding through him, he sighed and fixed the floor. At least he could rest now he thought as he pulled off his trousers, shirt and boots, climbing into bed while shaking out his braid.

  Ed woke early, already up and sitting in the kitchen reading a strange book he had found somewhere that morning as the adults got out of bed. He soon heard a commotion but didn’t go out to see what was happening until he heard two sets of shouts. Mrs Weasley was screaming at Fred and George for hitting Ginny with their flying cases while a painting on the wall was screeching about half-breeds or something. He didn’t really care until he heard a shout of “WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!” to which he headed over to Mrs Weasley.

“Do you need any help with anything Mrs Weasley?” Edward asked politely.

“Could you just help any one get ready and their luggage down here, please?” she replied. Ed just nodded and headed up stairs. He found Harry, Rona and Hermione in Harry’s room.

“Anyone need help with luggage?” he asked them.

“If you grab my case, that’d be lovely, it’s difficult with Crookshanks you see,” Hermione said sweetly.

Once everyone was ready we were bundled into cars and headed to Kings Cross Train Station. ‘At least most things appear normal here’ Ed thought. That however, was until they had to run into a wall to get to the train platform. They boarded rather easily and then Fred and George left to talk business with a Lee, who when mentioned cast a few images through the young alchemist. ‘So I get people when I meet them or they’re mentioned. It also seems the more important the person to my plight, the more information is given, it would explain why Harry and Dumbledore had given the most information.’

Ron and Hermione departed rather awkwardly saying they had to go to the prefect carriage so he, Harry and Ginny set off to find a carriage. They came upon Neville who caused many images to flow through Ed’s head. Ed stood awkwardly and silent the whole time. The carriage they eventually entered only had one girl in there. Luna Lovegood- his mind provided who was reading a magazine upside down. They all sat down.

“Had a good summer?” Ginny asked.

“Yes, quite,” She replied, not looking at Ginny though, staring at Harry. She then continued. “You’re Harry Potter,”

“I know,” Harry replied, to which Ed let out a snort and Neville laughed. She turned her head to look at them, eyes darting between the both of them.

“I don’t know who you two are,” she said point blank.

“I’m nobody, and I don’t know who he is either,”  Neville replied, pointing at Ed when mentioned.

“No you’re not, Neville Longbottom. And his name’s Edward,” Ginny replied, smiling.

“Ed please,” Edward stated.

“You have long hair,” Luna said, the dreamy look she’d had on since we steeped in unceasing.

“Yes,” and with that she lifted the magazine up, hiding her face and ending the conversation and Ed turned towards the window.

Harry and Neville talked about the plant he got for his birthday which then commenced squirting foul smelling sap everywhere, covering the side of Ed that was facing them. Luckily, Ginny easily got rid of it before with Neville apologising profusely. Ed kept staring out the window. Like this he could almost imagine it was Al sitting opposite him and they were riding to Resembool or central, anywhere in his own country, anywhere with his brother. Without realising it he let out a sigh and leaned against the window, drawing a few looks from the other passengers of the cart. Somewhere along the time a food cart had been and gone, harry offering Ed a chocolate frog with Ed turning him down with the reason he didn’t like chocolate which got an outraged response. “It’s made from milk,” Ed had explained but they still didn’t get it.

About an hour along their journey Ron and Hermione turned up, talking about who the other prefects were. As soon as Malfoy’s name was mentioned a flood of information dawned on him, the other houses, all the major people, all their stories, almost everyone’s name, the teachers, the castle’s layout, even some basic spells. It was like Truth was preparing him for Hogwarts. He almost wanted to thank Truth, but it was equivalent exchange, he lost his arm for this.

A while later Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle turned up. They stood in the door ominously and irritation leaked from everyone in the room, even Ed, now he knew what a dick Draco was.

“What?” Harry growled before anyone could say anything else.

“Manners Potter, or I’ll be forced to put you in detention because I, unlike you have that power now,” Malfoy droned, instantly annoying Edward. He was the alchemist of the people! And he wouldn’t allow power hungry dicks destroy all his values- Harry hadn’t done anything wrong!

“Yeah, but you are a git so get out,” Harry retorted. The people in the cart laughed.

“How does it fell being second-best to Weasley, Potter?” Draco asked.

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Hermione spoke.

“I seem to have touched a nerve,” Draco supposed, looking around the cart rather than glaring at Harry.

“You seem to have picked up a few strays. Longbottom, Loony and who’s the small one?” Malfoy drawled, only having a second to look surprised before Ed’s left fist had hit his nose. Blood spurt out of his nostrils, his hand instinctively covering it up as he staggered a step back into the hallway, his goons standing protectively in front of him.

“I am not short. Or small. Or a pipsqueak. And I have had the worst few days you do really not want to cross me or next time it will be my right fist and your face will be broken,” Ed growled, angry, effectively scaring them away as Malfoy retreated. Ed sat back in his seat.

“Well,” Ron started.

“Well done, Ed” Harry said, hitting his shoulder joyfully, everyone smiled.

“That was quite some display, did you break his nose?” Ron questioned.

“No, I didn’t want to do much real damage before we even get to Hogwarts but it’s not really like he could do anything to me anyway,” Ed replied.

“How come?” Hermione asked.

“Well Dumbledore said he’d announce me as an exchange student and give me the role of prefect, plus I’m great at get-aways,” he replied, grinning now.

“We’re almost close,” announced Luna.

“Oo- I wanna get a better look,” Ed said as he opened the window next to him and climbed out.

Ed climbed on to the window’s top edge then onto the roof of the train. He stared at the scenery as they travelled, taking in the trees, the approaching village, the animals and of course, the castle in the distance. He stayed sitting on the roof until the train started slowing.

When he re-entered everyone was dressed in robes.

“What the-” he began, staring at the get-ups. He had seen the adults wearing similar things but they didn’t look very practical. “-that’s the uniform isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yeah, slightly different to what you wear isn’t it?” Ron asked.

“Euch, I can’t even ask if I don’t have to wear it coz I’d stick out too much,” he groaned, flattening a palm against his face.

“Fine, I can deal with it,” he resolved and started helping the others retrieve their belongings from the storage compartments as the train stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, tis’ stupid but all I really wanted from this chapter was Ed to punch Malfoy so I think I did alright considering.  
> I’ll update every week or two, probably– summerthefaerie.tumblr.com


	3. "Wanna Touch It?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again people, how are you? I’m getting through these chapters quite quickly but really it’s not even productive (even though I usually call writing productive) because art and Italian are breathing down my neck. But it's the holiday now and writing this is relatively fun except I keep thinking of later parts instead of the bits I’m doing now.  
> (I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist).

“What kind of fucked-up chimaeras do you people make here?” Ed asked aloud as he caught sight of the bone-horse-winged things that were pulling the carriages that would supposedly bring them to Hogwarts.

 “Chimaeras? They’re not chimaeras,” replied Harry, standing next to him as they waited for the others to reappear from the crowd. “Although, I don’t know what they are either, I’ve never seen them before,”

Ron then appeared, asking about his owl and Hermione about her cat.

“What are those things,” Harry asked Ron.

“What things?” Ron replied.

“The horse things pulling the carriages,”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look!” said Harry, waving his arm towards the creatures frantically but Ron continued to look confused.

“He can’t see them,” Ed supplied.

“What?” Harry insisted.

“Are you feeling alright, Harry?” Ron asked.

“Uh, yeah,” supplied the other, shaking his head and looking bewildered.

“It’s okay, you’re not crazy, I can see them, I always have,” Luna quietly spoke as they climbed into the carriage.

The carriages stopped at the stone steps leading to the building. Ed climbed out the carriage first, Harry right behind him and waited, staring at the horses as the others followed them.

The entrance hall was illuminated with torches and the main hall was quickly filling up. The place was loud, rowdy with people eagerly chatting away. The ceiling freaked Ed out at first until he realised it was a reflection of the night sky which was amazing. The ghosts floating about the hall would have scared Ed senseless if he hadn’t had the warning of knowing Hogwarts before that.

Edward stopped awkwardly at the door, earning confused looks from his companions.

“Dumbledore never said where I should go, but that he’d announce me separately so I’m going to wait here,” Ed explained. The others headed to the Gryffindor table and sat down. As people walked through they gave him strange, calculating and confused looks; all probably wondering who he was and why he wasn’t in uniform, Ed thought to himself. After another few minutes the hall was filled and there was a neat row of children facing the teachers table and a very old looking hat sitting on a stool. The noise had stopped and then the hat started talking.  Ed giggled quietly, having known there was a sorting hat but not that it had sung, it all felt quite ridiculous to him and he wondered how it was made, if it was someone’s soul bonded to a hat or if it was enchanted. The hat talked for quite a while, singing about each house and it’s founder, about how the school should stand united against the threat, like it did in the olden times or we’d crumble. Once the hat became still again applause and whispers broke out throughout the hall.

McGonagall was looking at the students with a very unimpressed look and the whispering soon died down enough that she could begin the sorting. Slowly, the amount of first years lessened, each one sitting down at their respective tables while they clapped. Professor McGonagall then picked up the sorting hat and it’s stool while Dumbledore took the spotlight.

“To our newcomers welcome. And to our old hands- welcome back! This is not the time for speeches but I would like to ask Mr Elric to come to the teachers table,” he said with a loud voice and eagle-spread arms, everyone clapping but the last part starting the whispers again as Ed made his way through the centre of the tables to where Dumbledore was now sitting with his beard over his shoulder. The young alchemist paid the following stares and talking no mind and barely flinched as the food appeared, although the food did redirect everyone’s attention as he reached his destination. There was an extra place two seats to Dumbledore’s left, away from Umbridge, separated from the headmaster by McGonagall and Snape.

“This is Edward Elric,” Dumbledore announced Ed as he sat in the available spot, interrupting what Umbridge was saying in his ear “he’s from the wizarding school in Brazil on an exchange, this year Mr Elric will be attending Hogwarts as a test run, and next year we will be sending numerous sixth- years to each other if all goes well. He has yet to get supplies and uniform as he couldn’t make it over here until yesterday, so I will be bringing him out for them at the weekend. Until then he will be allowed to sift between classes in observation, read some of the libraries books and study what we teach here in theory until he starts classes in a week. I will have the sorting hat sort him separately and he will join the chosen house later,” he continued, in the demanding but gently voice he had.

“Welcome, Mr Elric,” Professor McGonagall said.

“Hello,” Edward greeted as he started to eat, as politely as possible.

“I hope this transfer won’t turn out quite as disastrous as last years’,” she continued.

“Hopefully,” Ed replied, looking at her while he chewed.

Umbridge was eyeing him, warily when she asked “why wasn’t I informed about this?”

“None of the other teachers were, I don’t see why you needed to be, besides I wasn’t even sure he would make it and he only just did,” Dumbledore answered easily. Umbridge gave a wary look and shut up.

“Can I wear this until we go shopping or...?” Ed asked, trailing off at the end to leave the option open.

“We’ll have some spare robes found for you before tomorrow,” Dumbledore answered. “How was the train here,” “It was okay, nothing much happened, what were the things pulling the carriages by the way?” Ed responded.

“The thesterals?” Professor Grubby-Plank asked.

“Bony, winged horses?” Ed queried.

“Oh, yes. Thesterals,” she answered, looking mildly concerned, Edward shook it off and continued to eat. The rest of the dinner passed in strained conversation, Umbridge chatting off Dumbledore's ears and the others were overly cautious. The teachers studding the student in turn and him watching them all out of the corner of his eye. It seemed to Ed that the conversation usually flowed easier, he wondered if it was him that upset the balance but he figured it was probably Umbridge as she works for the ministry.

Once everyone had finished eating the food vanished and Dumbledore stood once again to make his speech.

“While we are all digesting our magnificent feast I would like a moment of your attention to make the usual announcements. First of all, we have a transfer student from the academy in Brazil this year-” beckoning at Ed to stand up he continued as the student did as told, “this is Edward Elric and he will be given the rank of prefect for his stay here. He will be sorted later and will join the chosen house later, he will also not be staring classes until next week as his has yet to get his supplies, you may sit back down Edward,” Dumbledore finished as said teenager interjected another “Ed please” and did as told. The headmaster then went on to tell the students about the forbidden part of the forbidden forest, that the caretaker wants people to stop practicing magic in corridors and about the staffing changes. He had just gotten to the matter of Quiddich when Professor Umbridge interrupted him. The whole of the hall looked shocked, many of them staring wide-eyed and McGonagall looking thoroughly unimpressed. It seemed nobody had dared to interrupt the headmaster before now but he just took it all in his stride and let her talk about what good friends they would all be for half an hour in which Ed put his head in his arms and dosed until Dumbledore had finished his speech and the rustling of people leaving made his look up. Once all the students had filed out, the teachers and Ed stood up, most leaving but Ed, Umbridge, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

“Minerva, Severus, Edward, follow me please,” Dumbledore led them through the corridors until they reached a point on the third floor guarded by a gargoyle where he stopped. Turning to Umbridge he asked “is there a reason why you’re following us?”

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t witness the child’s sorting,” she spoke innocently.

“You don’t however, need to so I’d like you to leave,” he replied and she reluctantly trotted away, once far enough Dumbledore said “liquorice swirl” and the gargoyle stepped aside. Ed was led up a tall, spiral staircase to the most extravagant office he had ever seen. The shelves were lined and overflowing with books and other knick-nacks, some sprouting fire, smoke or sparks while others shifted from smoke to solid form. Some things whirled around while others hoped about their shelf. The walls were lined with painting, the people either sleeping soundly or quietly chittering with each other. There was a perch with a cage in which a phoenix was sitting and a large desk with one grand, comfortable looking chair behind and two less extravagant chairs in front of it. Dumbledore sat in the one behind the desk, the others kept standing.

“Minerva, Severus, this is Edward. He appeared in the basement of Grummald Place yesterday evening,” he told them. McGonagall looked shocked, Snape’s expression barely changed, although he had heard about this yesterday.

“Edward, tell them how much you think is best,” he persisted.

“Well, I came from another universe, was deposited here to kill Tom Riddle faster than Harry would, with him still alive in exchange for my brother. I thought I’d just do some research and hang around Grummald Place but Dumbledore said I have magical power so I’m here and I’m going to keep and eye on Harry,” Ed explained to the two teachers.

“So you’ll be placed in Gryffindor, year five then,” Professor McGonagall speaks.

“Yes,” Dumbledore answered.

“And you’ll be in all of Harry’s lessons?”

“Probably?”

“Is he part of the Order?” Snape asked suddenly.

“Yes,” Edward and Dumbledore answered at the same time. Snape nodded and silenced himself again.

“You can head to the Gryffindor rooms if you know where they are now, Edward,” Dumbledore proposed.

“I do, thanks and it’s Ed please,” the blonde replied, waving as he left the room. He bounded down the stairs and said hi to the gargoyle as he left, heading to where he would be staying for a while.

When he reached the dorm it was to the end of an argument. Semus was snapping at Harry and Dean before Neville spoke up, professing his Gran believed Dumbledore effectively ending it. Ed then decided to walk through the door. The room was relatively large with big windows by each four-poster bed and storage space for each one. Ed liked the windows, they would help him tell the time but didn’t have anything to store at the moment.

“Hey Ed,” Ron greeted as he started unpacking his trunk. “Hermione thought you’d be here, good thing there’s an extra bed, eh?” he continued, clearly trying to distract himself from the fight that had just happened.

“Yeah,”

“You’re that exchange student, aren’t you?” Dean asked.

“I’m not the easy to mistake, especially with everyone else in uniform,” Ed replied.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Dean said as he started getting into bed, Semus had already vanished, ignoring Ed’s arrival. Ed sat down on the empty bed and began untying his boots.

“Is it safe for me to take off my coat?” Ed asked as he pulled his feet out of his boots, he turned towards Harry on his right with one bed between them, Neville was on his left. Harry looked around, Semus was safely behind the curtain of his bed and Dean was too, Ron already knew and Harry confirmed “Neville’s trustworthy, he won’t tell if you ask him not to.” Ed nodded in reply and shrugged off his red coat and black under-jacket (glad he had worn both as it kept all his automail hidden) and pulled off his gloves; leaving him wearing his trousers and black vest. The other boys stared openly at his arm and the scar. The arm was aching a bit where it had just been re-applied, the nerves still adjusting after the brief return to a flesh limb. Ed moved his shoulder around and stretched a bit then levelled his stare at each of the remaining boys.

“Yes my whole arm is made of metal, yes it’s mechanic, it’s currently working because Dumbledore edited the spell allowing mechanical things to work, no it doesn’t hurt, and my leg’s metal too” he spoke rapidly. They continued to gape.

“What? Wanna touch it?” he asked rather mockingly.

“Yeah!” quietly exclaimed Ron. That had been unexpected but Ed held out his arm none the less. Ron carefully poked it a bit before heading back to his bed and sitting down, looking confused.

Ed just shook his head and climbed onto his bed, pulling the curtains around him to strip down to his boxers and go to sleep.

The next morning he woke early and got dressed. He then proceeded to hunt down the bathroom to brush his teeth and to have a look around. Once he had finished exploring Semus was just leaving the boy’s dorm and the rest were just getting up.

“You wearing the same thing today?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I’ve got nothing else, although Dumbledore said he’d find me some robes today,” Ed answered. When the others were ready they headed down for breakfast. Hermione found them in the common room. Ed stepped back while they walked ahead, the trio talking about Voldemort and who thinks Harry’s lying until a girl with black hair marched up to Harry and started talking about Quidditch.

They arrived at the hall and sat down. Hermione was the only one who received mail, getting a dripping Daily Prophet from a rather large barn owl.

“It’s good to know what the enemy is saying,” she reasoned, disappearing behind it for a while, almost long enough for Ed to be finished shovelling food into his mouth.

“You eat a lot don’t you?” Ron asked without getting a reply.

“Can I take a look at that?” Ed asked Hermione as she complained about nothing being mentioned within. Harry looked wounded. Hermione grumbled “keep it.”

“Don’t worry Harry,” Ed started, “the only reason the ministry’s getting so defensive is because they know it’s true. If they didn’t think there was any truth to the matter it’d just be waved off, it’s not of importance to an important corporation like that, they already have too much to do so why bother trying to deny it so hard?” Ed pointed out and began to read. Before he had gotten half way through it Professor McGonagall had reached them to give them their timetables. She handed a timetable to each of them and a red duffle-like bag which she said held clothes, books, parchment and quills for school.

“Look at today!” Ron exclaimed “Binns, Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge all in one day!” Ron grumbled, “too bad Fred and George haven't got those Skiving Snackboxes done yet...”

“What is this I hear?” the twins queried as the appeared behind Harry. “Surely prefects wouldn’t want to skive off of lessons?”

“Come on, look at this. That’s the worst Monday in history,” Ron argued.

“Fair point,” said Fred. “We can offer you some Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you want?”

“Why’s it cheap?” asked Ron.

“Because you won’t stop bleeding, we haven’t fixed that yet,” said George.

“I think I’d rather face my lessons, thanks,”

“And speaking of those, you can’t advertise them in the common room,” scolded Hermione.

“Says who?” asked George, looking astounded.

“Says me, and Ron and I’m sure Ed would agree,” Hermione argued.

“Leave me out of this,” said Ron sharply.

“And I don’t care, I’d help,” replied Edward, Hermione glared at the both of them.

“You’ll need them soon at any rate Hermione, you’ve got O.W.L.s this year,” the twins argued.

“I’m sure it won’t be so hard,” retorted Hermione.

“Well, if you’re sure,” Fred trailed off and led the twins away.

“I better go as well, get changed, have an explore and that lark, see you in History Harry, Ron” Ed declared and stood up.

He walked back to the Gryffindor dorm and changed then headed to History of Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a very difficult time writing Dumbledore but I have no other ideas so Ima just carry on.  
> I wanted Ed to be a Slytherin because a) I’m a Slytherin and b) I think he could fit in any house really but his only goal was to get Al’s body back, Slytherins aren’t selfish, they just do anything to get what they need (although Ed still wouldn’t use a philosophers stone like Draco wouldn’t kill Dumbledore). Unfortunately for me, the story would be much easier if Ed was in contact with Harry most of the time.  
> Also yes, most of the speech not centered around Ed are quotes or abbreviations of them as I’m sitting here writing this with the Order of the Phoenix in front of me with all the important bits written down and conversations bookmarked with sticky notes. This is dedication.  
> – summerthefaerie.tumblr.com


	4. “Did You Want to Ask Something, Dear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes-Well, this is fun, writing that is but my head kinda aches- the lights in my computer room are too bright. Also, I’m going stir-crazy. There is nothing to do.  
> But enjoy!  
> (I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist).

History of Magic was strange, Ed mused. The actual subject was quite interesting and he’d even bothered to take a few notes. The problem with the lesson was that the teacher was so boring. His lessons just dragged, all he did was talk in a horrible monotone voice that made Ed itch to get up and leave. Of course, he could have; he was sitting at the back and had permission to flit between classes but he wanted to see it through. The drizzle making his arm and leg ache didn’t help either. Although, watching Hermione glower at her friends while they played hangman the last half of the lesson was more than mildly entertaining.

Snape sat them a very fiddly potion which sent Ron and Harry into a grumbling session while Hermione and Ed started the potion. The Draught of Peace was very precise in it’s method and ingredients. Using old, borrowed gear Ed followed the instructions precisely, Hermione doing just as well next to him. Harry’s potion was vanished by Snape and he left before anyone else. He was already eating when the other three arrived at Gryffindor table for lunch.

“That wasn’t fair,” Hermione started. “I did think he may be better this year with all that’s happening.”

“I don’t know why Dumbledore trusts him, there’s no proof he’s on our side,” Ron added.

“I’m sure Dumbledore has some evidence, even if he doesn’t share it with us,” Hermione argued.

“Stop it both of you, I'm sick of your arguing,” Harry snapped, grabbed his bag and left. Ed had stayed out of it until then, trying to eat.

“He is right about your arguing you know,” Ed stated, Hermione and Ron just slightly lowered their heads. “And Ron, Snape can be trusted, he’s got completely good purposes, he doesn’t want Harry dead,” Ed continued. Ron grumbled something and they continued their lunch. A few minutes later Ed jumped up.

“I’m going to run to the library for a bit, I’ll probably be done before Divination,” the alchemist revealed then left.

The library was huge, a good enough substitute for the one in Central, Ed thought. There were thousands of shelves lined with books. First Ed collected a book for the Potions homework and one for his History, then he scowled the shelves for books on magic theory and the magic version of alchemy. He found two books on magical theory but none on alchemy. He walked over to Madam Prince to ask her a question.

“Do you have any more books on alchemy or magical theory?” Ed asked her.

“Maybe on row 87 and 104 then only in the restricted section,” she answered.

“I’ve got a pass,” Ed replied and fished out his pass from Dumbledore then continued to the restricted section.

Ed ended up rounding up a few younger-years books, two books on magical theory and two on alchemy and Nicholas Flamel for the mean time, he wanted to be able to fit them in his bag, he’d read them later.

He joined the back row of Professor Trelawney's lesson five minutes late and everyone was reading.

“Hello Edward,” she greeted, Ed nodded in her direction and sat down, gladly placing his bag on the floor. He quickly read the introduction of the book she handed to him and left to attend a first-years class of magical theory.

Edward met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione outside the DADA classroom. As the class entered it was quiet, with Umbridge already sitting at her desk and greeted the class with a cheery “Good afternoon,” when everyone had sat down. When she only got a few mumbles in reply she reiterated “That won’t do now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply ‘Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.’  One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!”

The class chanted back at her and the lesson began.

“I am aware you’re teaching of this lesson has been rather fragmented. This will now be rectified. My lessons will be a Ministry- approved, theory based curriculum. Copy down the course aims please,” Professor Umbridge stated. The sound of quills scratching on parchment rang through the room for a few moments before the teacher asked “Has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory?” when she once again received murmurs she asked everyone to reply correctly “Yes, Professor Umbridge” rang through the class.

“I would like you to read chapter one,” Umbridge told the class.

To Ed’s right, Ron was playing with his quill absentmindedly, the book open in front of him but not reading, Harry appeared to be trying to read but getting nowhere and Hermione hadn’t even opened the book and instead was holding up her hand for Umbridge to take. Ed went back to skim-reading the chapter but everyone else around the room were slowly turning to stare at Hermione. By the time the blonde had done, the whole class was looking at Hermione.

“Did you want to ask something, dear?” Umbridge spoke in an overly sweet voice.

“I have a question about your course aims.” Hermione replied.

“Your name?”

“Hermione Granger,”

“I think my course aims were very straight forward if you read them properly,” Umbridge disagreed.

“There’s nothing about using defensive spells,”

“I can’t see a reason you would need to use a defensive spell in my classroom, are you expecting to be attacked?” Umbridge mocked.

“We’re not going to be using any magic!” Ron exclaimed.  
“hands are raised in my classroom, Mr..?” Umbridge

“Weasley.”

To Hermione’s still raised hand Umbridge answered “You wanted to ask something else, Miss Granger?”

“Surely the point of this lesson is to practice defensive spells?”

“Are you a properly trained expert?”

“No but-”

“Well then you can’t make that decision. This is a completely risk-free way to conduct this class,”

“But if we’re attacked it wont be risk free!” Harry shouted.

“Hand, Mr Potter!” but Umbridge turned away when he did, instead talking to Dean.

“You are?”

“Dean Thomas,”

“Harry’s right, if we’re attacked it won’t be risk free,”

“Do you expect to be attacked in my class?”

“No, but-” Umbridge turned again, facing even more hands, she looked at Ed.

“Mr Elric, what would you have to say on this matter?”

“I have a lot to say actually,” replied Edward. “It’s not that I can actually practice any magic at the moment as I don’t have a wand yet, and sure as an introductory lesson this is fine. But magic is a very practical thing, you don’t write it and there’s not just mastering how the spell works and what it does, there’s all the flick motions of the wand that differentiate different spells, how are we supposed to know the difference between them if we can’t even practice them? And you’re meant to have our grades at heart, if we can only practice them in our free time we don’t have anyone to get feed-back from, so we’d never get it right. Also not everyone can do academics, that’s why there’s a written and a practical for each subject, to balance it out,” Ed argued.

“As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, you will be able to do the spell,”

“How is a book going to help us in a real fight?”

“This is school, there should be no fighting,”

“So we should just be totally unprepared for what’s out there?” Harry spoke up.

“There’s nothing out there, Potter,” Professor Umbridge declared.

“What about Voldemort?” Harry pointed out, his anger rising.

“Ten points from Gryffindor,”

The classroom went quiet, everyone’s eyes flicking from Umbridge to Harry.

“You have been told a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-” Umbridge started.

“He wasn’t dead,” Harry interrupted.

“Do you really want to lose your house more points, Mr Potter?” Umbridge asked in one breath then continued. “You have been led to believe that a Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie,”

“It is NOT a lie!” Harry shouted. “I saw him, I fought him!”

“Detention Mr Potter, five o’clock, my office, tomorrow. Let me repeat this, it is a lie. The Ministry guarantees you are in no danger-”

“How come someone died last year?” Ed spoke, standing up. All eyes were drawn to him, some in awe, some in fear.

“Cedric Diggory was a tragic accident,” Umbridge spoke calmly.

“So how did he die? Harry didn’t kill him, and we know one of Voldemort’s minions planted the port key,”

“You weren’t even here, it was an accident,” Umbridge defended.

“So he just slipped on a rock and died? With no outward signs of struggle or pain? Just dropped dead? Heart attack? From what? Do you see how your story is full of holes?” Ed quipped.

“We do not know the exact method of his death as Harry was the only person there and he is clinging to this ridiculous story,”

“It is not-” Harry started but Ed interrupted him.

“So it’s only his word, why can’t he be believed? If your precious Ministry didn’t think there was a hint of truth in his story I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t be trying so hard to stop anyone listening to him. Because really, so what if the public are a bit more anxious because of a silly story, it’d blow over. But no, it is true and they can’t let people know that because it’d make them doubt the government, they couldn’t even protect one child, how can they protect all of them? Especially if the kids these days aren’t even allowed to use defensive magic,” Ed argued strongly, leaving Professor Umbridge staring at him furiously, barely controlled anger in the lines around her slotted eyes and lips pressed into the tightest line possible.

“You will be joining Harry in detention, Mr Elric,” she said as she headed to her desk, Ed grinned triumphantly. Seconds later he was handed a note with instructions to give it to Professor McGonagall. Ed heaved his bag onto his shoulder and headed out the door with a wave to the rest of the class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m truly surprised I’ve made it this far without slowing down on my writing, this is amazing. But I think, it may be a couple of weeks until the next chapter, I want to be a few chapters ahead of whatever I'm posting so I don't have to worry about deadlines.  
> Also I think Ed would be pretty good with most things, anything written he could find fast and potions in particular I think he’d be really precise because that’s how he has to be when drawing transmutation circles? I loved writing the Umbridge bit, it was really fun, especially Ed’s arguing.  
> Leave a comment– summerthefaerie.tumblr.com


	5. “It isn’t working, Professor,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written kinda ridiculously fast for me, as it takes me about an hour to write a thousand words and it’s long. I hope you enjoy it!   
> (I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist).

After Ed’s meeting with Professor McGonagall he headed back to the library. He found a small square table in a corner with only two chairs and set to reading the books. He started by completing the homework that had been set and reading the books used. He then read the books he had picked up for first and second year DADA, magical theory, potions, transfiguration, charms. By that time he had used up a few hours, he put the read books back and picked up one on ancient runes and the next year’s DADA.

He walked to the great hall book open in one hand, the other clutching the strap of his school bag. Most people had already gotten there but there was a spare seat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor trio had just started eating, looking quite irritated with the whispers going on around them.

“Hey Ed, thanks for helping out there,” Harry started.

“No problem, I’m quite good at arguing, it’s even funnier when who I’m arguing with can’t pull rank on me, only give me detention,” laughed Ed. He continued with his book while he ate while the other three seethed at the whispers of ‘have you heard?..’ ‘oh please’ ‘he says he fought you-know-who’ and ‘how ridiculous’ floated around the room.

“What I don’t get,” Harry seethed, his anger rising, “is why they believed Dumbledore when it happened but not now,”

“I’m not sure they did,” Hermione began. At Harry’s confusion, she opened her mouth to continue but closed it again.

“Actually, let’s leave,” Ron looked longingly at his half-finished desert but Harry jumped straight up.

“You coming Ed?” Ron asked.

“Oh, yeah,” he replied, put down his fork, closed his book, grabbed another roll and followed them out of the hall.

“What do you mean?” asked Harry.

“Well, we saw it differently than you did. You just arrived in the middle of the lawn clutching Cedric’s body. We didn’t see what happened we only had Dumbledore’s word,” Hermione explained quietly.

“Dumbledore’s word is the truth!” Harry exclaimed.

“We know, so could you please stop shouting at us,”

“Sorry,”

“Although we believe you, and have helped with Voldemort’s plots before, the rest of them just got told he was alive and that he killed Cedric and that was it. It was all over, then there’s been the Prophet saying the opposite and that Dumbledore’s going senile. Before anyone could accept the truth they had another story, which has now been embedded in them,”

The rain was now pounding against the roof, Ed’s metal limbs aching terribly, he said “Mimbulus mimbletonia” as they approached the Gryffindor painting and entered the common room.

“Harry, don’t worry it won’t be like this for long, soon they’re all going to be begging for forgiveness or pretending that they believed you all along. Sorry I can’t talk more but I have to go check my limbs because between England's weather and this bag, I’m dying,” Ed poke as he headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

“Yeah, it’ll be like the Tornadoes,” Ed heard Ron say as he walked away.

Luckily there was no one in the dormitory so Ed took off his robes and checked his leg. It was fine of course, two days here hadn’t done anything to Winry’s north-style automail. He used the edge of his red coat to polish the metal then moved onto his arm, it wasn’t as good for the cold as Truth had given him his previous arm back. He was about half way through and mumbling to himself in amestrian when Seamus walked in.

“What the FUCK!” He shouted.

**“Crap!”** Ed exclaimed, jumping up and pulling his coat over his arms, and then grabbing trousers. Seamus made a move to get away but Ed wasn’t going to let him tell people.

“Harry, Ron, Hermione!” He shouted down the stairs, head sticking out the door. The three came rushing up. Gaining very strange and confused looks from the other students.

“What’s the matter Ed?” asked Hermione.

“Seamus just came in, he’s seen my automail,” Ed explained one they closed the door. Seamus was staring wide-eyed at Ed, who scowled back.

“Oh, what can we do?” asked Ron.

“I don’t know, that’s why I called you guys. Can’t we wipe his memory or at least convince him not to tell anyone. I don’t know if I can trust him,”

“He’s not on our side at the moment at least,” spoke Harry.

“I don’t know any memory spells, maybe someone in an older year?..” Hermione trailed off. Seamus was looking completely frightened.

“Don’t worry Seamus, we won’t hurt you, we just can’t let you tell anyone about Ed’s limbs, because what kind of attention would he receive then?” said Hermione.

“I-I-I w-won’t tell, but that was horrible, what are they?” Seamus replied, his voice getting stronger as he spoke.

“Automail, special mechanical prosthetics made where I come from,” Ed answered, unimpressed with the use of the word ‘horrible’. He sat down at the edge of his bed, the others doing the same.

“How did you lose your limbs?” Harry asked, curiosity peaked.

“My brother and I made a mistake, this was my punishment,” Ed supplied. Everyone looked thoroughly shocked and half-mortified but nobody commented.

“So you promise you won’t tell?” Ed asked Seamus.

“Yes, just because I don’t believe Harry doesn’t mean I’d ruin your secret. Besides, even without a wand you could probably beat the crap out of me,” Seamus shrugged. Hermione looked confused.

“He has serious muscle and one of his hands is made of metal,” Seamus explained.

“I’ve never seen your prosthetics, could I take a look at them, just out of curiosity? Hermione asked.

“Sure,” Ed replied, taking his coat back off. Hermione went over to him and picked up his arm, examining it from all angles. Just as this was happening Ginny entered the room.

“Guys I heard there was a commotion-” she stopped as she saw the scene in front of her, cheeks turning slightly pink at the sight of Ed’s bare chest.

“Hey Ginny, erm, Seamus saw my limbs and so I had to make sure he wouldn’t tell anyone so I called for these guys to help. He promised he wouldn’t though and now Hermione’s having a look at my arm,” Ed explained.

“Right, well everyone’s talking about you downstairs,” was the answer.

“I've never seen anything like your prosthetics, Ed. What are they saying?” asked Hermione, letting go of Ed’s arm. Ed pulled on his vest and black jacket.

“They’re just trying to analyse him. Commenting on everything from his hair to how he shouted at Umbridge. They’re speculating quite a bit about his coat as well,” Ginny answered.

“What about my coat?” Ed inquired.

“Someone said it looked like Nicholas Flamel’s then they were saying it’s red like Gryffindor but has a snake like Slytherin,”

“Well, it is strange,” continued Hermione.

“He’s all over strange,” added Seamus.

“If Seamus knows should we tell Dean about my arm as well so I don’t have to worry with it being seen in the dorm?” asked Ed.

“Might as well, he’s allied, he wouldn’t tell,” answered Harry.

“Well if that’s all, I’m going to sleep,” Hermione said.

“Me too,” added Ginny.

“Ah, night,” replied Ron.

“Yeah, night,” added Harry.

“What about our homework, we can’t do Snape’s without Hermione,” moaned Ron.

“Here,” Ed grunted, throwing the rolled-up piece of parchment containing his Potions homework to Ron.

“Ah, thanks,” he replied as Dean entered the dormitory, yawning.

“Busy day huh, guys? Especially with that drama in Umbridge, what did she say in that note anyway Ed?” Dean asked.

“That I’d been rude and have a week’s detention or some-sort,” Edward responded.

“Well it was indeed entertaining seeing Umbridge destroyed. She got so mad,” Dean added.

“Yeah, and I’ve decided to tell you something as Seamus found out,” the blonde started, taking off his jacket, “This is my arm, it’s a prosthetic limb made from metal, my left leg is also,”

“What the-?”

“I don’t want people knowing, so you can’t tell anyone outside this room, except Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley twins, okay?”

“Okay, sure, but I’ve never seen something like that before,” Dean replied, nodding furiously.

“I have a special mechanic, her and her gran worked thoroughly on my automail and nobody makes it here,” Edward replied.

“Right, well I suppose there’s gotta be lots strange with you,”

“I guess,” Ed replied.

Ed continued reading the book he was on while Harry and Ron did their homework and got into bed when they asked to turn off the lights.

The young alchemist sorted thought the last few days in his head, class was easy and he was soaking up the spells in these books like a sponge ( he couldn’t wait to try practicing some) and arguing with Umbridge was fun but he missed Al already, he thought one the promised day was over he could get Al back and get back to normal but no. And now he was stuck here with everything going to fast the past few days and no time to dwell, he was not looking forward to the day when it would catch up with him. To make it worse, he had no idea how to act around anyone his own age anymore, having had only Al who travelled with him and also acted adult, and Winry who he hardly saw. He thought it was ridiculously confusing but knew he’d settle in and manage. He thought of all the plusses: Al would be home, flesh body and all, he could add English to his coding and it would never be broken, he got to break the laws of alchemy with magic and get a look at alchemy from another perspective. Ed decided he would try not to think solemnly at him and would try hard to get on with Harry, maybe he could have another friend. He would also try to make Umbridge’s life miserable, because then he can have someone to take his anger out on, rather than exploding over something stupid (also that _she_ was stupid, so why not?)

The next day entitled more rain. Double charms and double transfiguration were Harry, Hermione and Ron’s first four lessons. Ed sat in for an hour of Charms, interested in the magic but only the first half hour of McGonagall’s lesson, he couldn’t stand seeing the snails used like that. Luckily he didn’t have to take the O.W.L. Or he would fail due to refusing to work with live animals. Both of the teachers had lectured the students about the exams, saying how important they were. Many people in Amestris didn’t go to school, just grew up and took over the family business or got an internship then a job.

Ed stuck around for the entirety of Care of Magical Creatures, comparing them in his mind to any alchemically mad animal. Except, of course, these were naturally occurring creatures.

He didn’t bother going to Herbology, instead making a bee-line to the library to switch some of his books for more on magical creatures and some of then heading to the hall to eat before his detention, having picked up Harry at dinner.

The office was strange. It was madly decorated with gross flowers and weird cats. As Harry and Ed walked in they were greeted with a “Good evening, Mr Potter, Mr Elric,” Harry jumped and answered.

“Evening, Professor Umbridge,” he said stiffly.

“Well sit down,” she answered and the boys did as told.

“Now you’ll be doing some lines for me, not with your own quill, with some of mine,” Umbridge stated and handed them both parchment and a long, black, sharp quill.

“You will write ‘I must not tell lies’” she said as Ed eyed the quill dubiously.

“How many times?” asked Harry.

“As many times as it takes for it to sink in,” she answered in a voice that barely concealed the venom behind it.

“We have no ink,” added Ed.

“Oh you wont need any, off you go,”

Harry leaned over the table and wrote ‘I must not tell lies’. Harry hissed in pain as the words appeared on the paper in what appeared to be blood. At the same they appeared on the back of his hand, healing quickly, just leaving the skin looking slightly irritated. Ed watched the whole thing. Harry marched through, looking determined not to feel it, having not figured it out yet. Ed switched hands so he was using his metal one. He wrote the words again on the paper but nothing came out but a screeching noise. The kind of noise nails on a chalk board make. ‘Or a pen trying to carve into metal’ Ed thought happily.

He continued but the same thing kept happening. After a few more lines he put his hand up.

“Yes, Mr Elric.”

“It isn’t working, Professor,” he spoke innocently.

“Of course it is,” she answered as she lent over her desk to have a look, there was only slight marks on the paper where the quill had dug in.

“Try this one,” she gave him another quill. Edward carried on, eventually getting the hang of ignoring the noise and not bothering Umbridge for a few minutes.

“Professor?” he spoke.

“What now Mr Elric?” Umbridge responded.

“Is it okay if I read as well, I’m ambidextrous and I have to catch up on the last four years of study?” he asked.

“Fine but only for my lesson and by William Slinkhard,”

Ed plucked the theory book from his bag and held it in front of his face as he continued to scratch at the paper.

Evening came and went easily, Harry powering through and Ed asking for a new quill each time his one went blunt. By the time he had ruined two and a half quills it was black outside.

“Come here,” Professor Umbridge demanded. They both stepped towards the desk as she asked for Harry’s hand. The words had healed but the skin was raw. When she asked for Ed’s hand he gave her his right. She looked unimpressed and asked for his left. He replied with “I can’t take off my glove, it’s stuck there. I have a very rare skin condition that makes my skin peel and re-heal around whatever is attached to it. These are specially designed to not come off for a few days to make it less painful peeling it off,” Umbridge brought it and said she would see him tomorrow in a cheery voice.

The two boys headed to the Gryffindor common room.

“Lucky you have a metal hand, that hurt like fuck,” Harry said.

“I can imagine,” Ed replied.

The next day Ed headed out with a second pair of gloves in his pocket. He had gone to McGonagall and asked where he could find white cloth. He had found some with Professor Trelawney who had also predicted his death. He then went to the restricted section of the library, sat in a corner and transmuted a new glove. He nicked his arm with his blade-form arm and smudged a tiny bit of blood, just a few drops on the inside.

He also talked to Madam Pomfrey about putting some protective spells on his automail and got a letter confirming his story.

The plan was simple, place a book in front of him (a rather interesting book on wizard-chimeras with a ministry- approved cover transmuted onto it) and write with his right hand. Every few lines he would write with his left so there were smidges and words of blood scrawl on the page. Near the end he would swap his left glove with the ready-made-yes-I’ve-bled-Umbridge-is-a-bitch glove to show her at the end.

He added a few more smidges of blood every day so by Friday it looked horrendous.

The week passed slowly. Ed attended bits and pieces of classes while reading anything he could get his hands on. He had managed to pretty much learn everything needed in the past four years in anything he would be attending. He would attend all of Harry’s lessons except Divination and would instead go to ancient runes with Hermione. He had even managed to look up some things on blood runes (very weird, very interesting and made him ache for his brother). He had even managed to befriend the librarian. He stayed up later that usual and binge read everywhere, finding sleeping time in lessons at a desk.

He had a few run-ins with the ghosts, Nearly-Headless Nick was interesting and Peeves was alright. It seemed he irritated most people but when Ed witnessed one of his pranks he had imitated high-fiving the ghost.

 When Saturday came around Ed was immensely pleased. After his week of studying he was glad to be out of his robes and back into his coat. He would also take the time to tell Dumbledore about Harry’s aching scar and Umbridge’s pens.

He dressed, told Harry and Ron his plans and headed to breakfast early. A few students were there, some wearing normal clothes, others robes. Dumbledore was seated at the teachers table, talking to McGonagall. Ed continued to read as he ate his food. As he stood up, Dumbledore appeared behind him. Ed jumped a little then greeted him.

“Hello,”

“Good morning, ready to go Edward?” Dumbledore asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like not much happened? I don’t know but I thought Ed’s scheme for detention was fun. Then again, I’m really not sure about the automail scene? It’s all done now though so I can move on~  
> Leave a comment– summerthefaerie.tumblr.com


	6. “That is the Wand for You,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! And welcome back! I’m sorry it’s been a long time since I updated but I literally haven’t been on my computer for ten days, however I had a few chapters ready in case I couldn’t write for a few weeks so here you are!   
> (I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist).

Diagon Alley was amazing. There were so many shops, selling so many things, Ed felt he couldn’t look everywhere at once. Having apparated from just outside school grounds, Ed was shoved right into the chaos. Many of the shops were tiny, all of them were battered and ancient-looking. Just like everything wizarding, thought Edward. Some shops were selling brooms, some robes, some books and others little instruments the alchemist had never seen before. There were a lot of people milling about, as well as some pushing stalls or carts up the street. Ed stood for a few moments to look around then followed Dumbledore towards the first shop.

First they headed to a shop selling robes- Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions- where they purchased robes for Ed. She could only do rough measuring since Dumbledore and Ed agreed it was best not to let her see his automail and so got two pairs of roughly-fitted robes (Much to Malkin’s disapproval). They then purchased quills and parchment so Ed could stop stealing Hermione’s. Thirdly, the headed to Flourish and Blotts to buy any books Ed didn’t have and would need. He picked up a couple of history books, the books for his runes class and the Care of Magical Creatures book. Ed yearned for more books but due to the fact Hogwarts had an extensive library and the school was paying for his things, he held back. A cauldron and instruments for it were bought, as well as a variety of other equipment for his classes, some cleaning things for his automail and another set of muggle-like clothes (That Ed thought he could just transmute to suit his tastes more).

It seemed everyone knew Dumbledore, and people looked very surprised to see him personally take a student shopping, especially a week after term started. It was worse that Ed wasn’t wearing robes, but his coat looked enough like a cloak with a hood nobody said much.

Finally they went in to a wand shop. The shop read ‘Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.’ it was a small shop, dusty and had just one old chair in a corner. There were boxes upon boxes of wands covering the walls up to the ceiling.

“Good afternoon,” greeted the soft voice of Mr Ollivander exiting a room from the back of the shop as the duo stepped in.

“Good afternoon,” greeted Dumbledore.

“Who’s this. I’ve never seen someone like him. He has a strange energy?”

“Edward Elric, meet Ollivander,” Dumbledore introduced them.

“Hello,” Edward replied, looking the strange man in the eye. He hadn’t blinked the whole time they’d been there.

“Hello, it is also quite curious that Dumbledore himself would bring you here,”

“He’s starting fifth year, nobody else could bring him and I thought it’d stop a few questions,”

“Ah, well. It’s time to chose you a wand. Although really the wand chooses the wizard,” Ollivander said, “which is your wand arm?” he asked. Ed held out his left and a tape measure started flowing around him, taking all kinds of measurements as the wand maker shuffled through a few boxes.

“Oak, dragon heartstring, Try this, nine-and-a-half inches, ” Edward took the wand and flicked it, only to have it taken quickly back.

“Maple, unicorn hair, eight inches” which was too taken back.

“Cherry, phoenix feather, eleven inches,” when Ed shook the wand a window broke, the wand was taken away.

The pile of incorrect wands grew larger and larger, many doing nothing, others breaking things when flicked. Ollivander looked more and more distressed as the pile grew, until a couple of hundred wands had been tried and the light outside had dwindled. Edward had stood awkwardly and nervously, getting increasingly irritated with the whole ting as Dumbledore had conjured a chair and was now sitting a little to the right, a few feet behind Ed.

“”One of my wands are working! Not one! It has never taken this long before. Ever.” Ollivander burst.

“What do you think may be the problem?” Dumbledore asked.

“I think I may know,” piped Edward, “can he know?” he asked Dumbledore, gesturing to Ollivander. Dumbledore nodded.

“Well, my thought is that my magic stems from my alchemy, my gate, either alchemic or alchehestic energy or, more probably Truth as well as the fact in this world, where magic is real, I probably would have been born a half-blood. Therefore these wands, with complete magical power, can’t link with me. They have very little to do with me, as my magical power is partly alchemy,” Ed.

“How do you suppose we get around this obstacle, Ed?” Dumbledore asked, Ollivander had taken to again, staring unblinkingly at Edward.

“Well, if I had one of the magical cores, but transmuted the wand myself, it would be linked with me, and that may work,”

“Okay, Mr Ollivander, do you think that would work?” Dumbledore addressed the wand shop owner.

“Possibly,”

“Well, which of the cores worked best?” asked Ed.

“The phoenix feather, defiantly,” replied Ollivander.

“Could you perhaps get me one, and some metal please,” the alchemist asked.

“Give me a few minutes,” then he disappeared into the room which he originally came. Roughly ten minutes of painful silence, the wand maker re-emerged. He was carrying an assortment of stainless-steel cutlery, a wand box and a shimmering red feather.

“This is the only metal available in my shop, unfortunately. This is also a very old feather, the one I think is best suited for you, be careful,” and with that he placed the bits in Ed’s hands. Ed sat on the floor and placed the feather and cutlery in a pile. He clapped his hands and placed them on the floor beside his materials. In a flash of blue light a shiny metal wand was left lying on the floor. It was about twelve inches long and had an intricate pattern of spirals and circles around it. One end was thicker than the other and the and the larger end fanned out a little, a little bit down it also had a ridge, like the handle of a sword. Both adults looked extremely impressed and Mr Ollivander continued to stare as Ed waved the wand, sending gold and blue confetti into the air.

“That is the wand for you Mr Elric. I never forget a customer, but this shall always be strange,” he said as he packed away the wand.

“Needless to say, we would much prefer it if you wouldn’t tell anyone about Edward's alchemy,” Dumbledore said.

“Of course, that’ll be six Galleons,” then Ed and the headmaster departed.

Ed headed to the library for a bit to get some more practical books before he headed to the common room. Ron and Harry were back from Quidditch early so Ed roped all of them into helping him get the spells right. They were tremendously surprised about Ed’s wand. Hermione listed a bunch of facts about why wands were made from wood and Ed explained how he made his so it would be linked to him. They didn’t understand but dropped it. Ron and Harry seemed quite distracted so Hermione did most of the work. She called out random spells from charms class and Ed would say what they were for then attempt to perform them on either Harry or Ron. They made decent headway and Ed was reasonably pleased with the outcome.

They spent the whole of Sunday in the common room. Harry and Ron were very intensely trying to get through all their homework, Hermione switched between knitting things for the house elves, reading and helping Edward who was learning the spells through all of Hermione’s notes from the years before.

When Harry and Ron’s moaning got too much, Ed took pity on them and let them use his homework. In return they helped him once they had finished. As the common room crowd dispersed, they were working on first-year transfiguration when a large screech owl landed on the window.

“Isn’t that Hermes?” asked Hermione.

“What’s Percy writing to me for?” asked Ron, letting the owl in. He took the letter and began to read. The longer he read, the more disturbed he seemed. Once he had finished he pushed it toward the other three who read it together.

“Wow,” commented Ed.

“If you want to- er- sever ties with me, I swear I won’t do anything rash,” said Harry.

“Give it here,” Ron commanded, ripping the letter from Harry’s grip.

“He is the world's biggest git,” Ron growled, tearing the letter into pieces.

“Maybe you should right back and tell him that,” commented Ed as Ron threw the pieces into the fire.

Hermione then continued to lecture Ed about everything he had missed until Harry bent down and started staring hardly into the fire.

“Why are you down there?” Ron asked.

“Because I’ve just seen Sirius’s head in the fire,” Harry stated.

“Like when he wanted to talk last year?” asked Hermione.

“Surely he would know it’s far too dangerous,” commented Ed. The Sirius re-appeared in the fire.

“I was starting to think you’d gone to bed,” greeted Sirius.

“What?” asked Ed.

“I’ve been popping in every hour to check,”

“Every hour?” Harry asked, half laughing.

“What if someone had seen you?” asked Hermione.

“I think one first year girl did, but don’t worry,” Sirius replied.

“But that’s awful risky-”

“Don’t worry, but we better be quick. Harry- your scar,”

“What?” asked Ron.

“I know it can’t be fun when it hurts, but you said it happened all last year?”

“Yes, Dumbledore said it had something to do with Voldemort’s feelings,” Harry answered.

“It’s bound to happen more now he’s back,” Sirius reasoned.

“You don’t think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me?”

“She’s nasty, but no Death Eater,” Sirius answered certainly.

“She’s foul enough to be one,” Harry spoke harshly, the others nodding in agreement.

“The world isn’t split into good people and Death Eaters, but she’s not a good person,”

“We know,” stated Ed, “her quills use blood as ink,”

“What?” spoke Hermione and Ron simultaneously.

“Didn’t Harry tell you, that’s why her detentions are writing lines,”

“I didn’t want to worry anyone,” Harry defended.

“She is a nasty piece of work, you should hear how Remus talks about her,” Sirius commented.

“Does Lupin know her?” asked Harry, looking to change the subject.

“No, she drafted this legislation against werewolves that pretty much means he can’t get a job,”

“Why?”

“Scared, I suspect. Apparently she hates half-humans. I don’t know why she’s wasting her time when there’s demons like Krecher running around,” Sirius explained.

“Sirius!” Hermione scolded, “I’m sure if you just gave him a chance he wouldn’t be so bad,”

“So how are Umbridge’s lessons?” Sirius interjected.

“Boring, we only read from a text book,” Ron said.

“Well, it figures. Our spies say the ministry doesn’t want you trained in combat,” Sirius replied.

“What, are we meant to be forming an army, because if it’s against that woman I am all for it?” queried Ed.

“Precisely, or they think that’s what Dumbledore’s doing to take down the ministry,”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Including the stuff Luna come up with,” Ron ranted.

“What about Hagrid?” Harry asked.

“I haven’t seen anyone all weekend,” Sirius said bitterly, “but Dumbledore’s not worried, so you shouldn’t be either,”

“But-”

“Don’t worry and don’t ask, you’ll draw more attention to it and nobody wants that. Anyway, when’s your next Hogsmeade weekend, I was thinking, we got away with the dog disguise-”

“No!” exclaimed Harry and Hermione.

“The Daily Prophet and the ministry are on to you,” said Hermione anxiously.

“Well, I’d better get going,” Sirius spoke glumly, “I’ll write to say when I can make it back, if you can stand to risk it?” and then with a little pop, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going to be longer than I imagined, eugh, how fun. The only high point of this chapter was Ollivander’s, and I’m not even sure if I like the idea still, but oh well~   
> Leave a comment– summerthefaerie.tumblr.com


	7. “I Suggest Poison,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it’s been a while since I updated, you’re lucking I’m doing it now, I caught flu   
> (I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist).

The next morning they were surprised to see the front cover of the Daily Prophet, that Hermione still bought had Professor Umbridge on the front. The article depicted how she was now ‘High Inquisitor’. This meant she would oversee lessons and have the right to get rid of them if they were bad enough.

“So that’s how she got here! This degree was passed and she was forced on us! How unfair!” Ron exclaimed.

“I know it is,” comforted Harry.

“Well if she’d inspecting Binns we shouldn’t be late,” Hermione spoke stiffly, standing up.

“Too bad she doesn’t have someone inspecting her, even one of her own would have to say she can’t control her students,” smirked Ed.

Their History of Magic class was not inspected, nor was Potions but Ed was quite pleased when Snape grudgingly gave him an E on the homework. When Hermione started ranting about getting ‘Outstanding’ hopefully next time, Ed had to divert her before Harry could fall any deeper into his pit of gloom and bad grades.

Then Fred and George came over and joined the conversation and Ed couldn’t do anything. So he buried his nose in a book and ate with one hand until they left. Then Harry and Ron headed to Divination while Ed and Hermione headed to Runes and Arithmancy. He didn’t do much but learn how to translate some more old runes.

As the class sat down for DADA Umbridge immediately said “wands away please” then “continue to chapter two”. Ed chose to sit a little away from the group, more in the back corner so he could catch up on some well needed sleep.

Hermione had her hand up as Ed put his head down.

“What is it this time, Miss Granger?” Ed snickered under his breath.

“I’ve read chapter two,” she stated.

“Then proceed to chapter three,”

“I’ve read that too, I’ve read the whole book,”

“Then you will be able to tell me what it says about counter-jinxes,”

“He says that is just a name to make the jinx more acceptable,” Umbridge raised her eyebrow, seemingly almost impressed.

“But I disagree,” Hermione continued.

“You disagree?”

“Yes, I believe they are very useful when used defensively,”

“It is Mr Slinkhard’s opinion that matters in this class, not yours,” Umbridge shot.

“But-”

“Enough disruptions,” Umbridge growled, “I am taking five points from Gryffindor,”

“What for?” Harry shot.

“For unnecessary disruption,” Umbridge replied. Ed was starting to think a new name was in order- she wasn’t allowing him any sleep at all. ‘Maybe Umbitch?’ Ed thought, then decided yes. That was perfect.

“I am here to teach you a ministry approved curriculum that involves very little student opinion,” Umbridge carried on smoothly, “your previous teachers may have been fine with this, possibly with the exception of Quirrel who at least used age-appropriate subjects-”

“Yeah Quirrel was a great teacher, just the minor disadvantage of having Voldemort growing out the back of his head,” Harry spat. The long moment of silence prompted Ed to stand up again.

“Miss, you really can’t argue with that. Everyone knows that Quirrel tried to get the philosophers stone in Harry’s first year. He also saved it, of course it was then destroyed but at least Voldemort didn’t come back then. Again of course, it was almost futile as he’s back now but, I think you understand what I’m saying here,” he argued.

“I think a week’s detention for you both would be very beneficial,” Umbridge spoke slowly.

Ed used the glove he used on Friday, not adding more blood as it would have healed. He had no idea how she was gett8ing these things but she seemed to have an endless stream. Ed blunted at least two an evening.

Tuesday first held Harry being shouted at by Angelina, Charms (which Ed thoroughly enjoyed despite the uproar about his wand being made of metal), he found that almost every spell he used at least had a tint of blue in the light given off where with other people they were bright red or green. Transfiguration was next, with Umbridge’s inspection.

The lesson started with McGonagall sassing Umbridge to silence then an argument between Ed and McGonagall.

“Elric why are you not attempting the spell? You’re perfectly capable, you do not need to go through the snail,” she asked sourly.

“I’m not doing anything to a living creature,” replied Ed sternly.

“I understand you’ve only recently started learning magic and this must be difficult to wrap your head around, but it isn’t harmed,”

“I just can’t, it’s horrible. It’s not that I care about others doing it, because It’s obviously different with magic but all the same, from what I’ve seen. I can’t mess with something with a soul,” Ed said sadly but firmly, shaking his head animatedly all the while. (This resulted in his hair hitting Hermione in the face as he hadn’t bothered to braid it, only tie it up).

“Okay, fine. Until you get over that, vanish this,” Professor McGonagall replied, placing a vase on his desk and taking the mouse.

Ed managed to vanish the vase easily enough, feeling slightly ill over the memories the conversation had stirred up. He skipped Magical Creatures but later heard Harry had gotten another night’s detention. That night at detention is left hand was bleeding quite severely, not actual formed words, like the slowly healing cut on Harry's hand but splodges, like he had done on the paper. Ed had blunted four quills and they had left especially late.

“Doesn’t she know I’m meant to be catching up with four years worth of work as well as this?” Ed moaned as they headed back to Gryffindor tower.

“Well, you’ve already gotten through quite a bit. You’ll have probably mastered everything before Christmas,” comforted Harry.

“I reckon you should complain about this,” Hermione said when they arrived.

"No, it’d do too much damage and probably get anyone who stood up to her fired,” Harry said.

“She’s vile, I was saying that we should do something about her,”

“I suggest poison,” interjected Ron.

“Or kidnapping her and throwing her into a pool of sharks,” suggested Ed.

“I like that one,”

“Well, maybe we could do it ourselves?” thought Hermione.

“Sharks?” asked Ed.

“No, Defence,” she replied.

“Don’t you know how behind Harry and I are?” asked Ron.

“There’s more important things than homework,” said Hermione, like they were stupid.

“Really?” asked Harry disbelievingly.

“Of course, this is preparing us for the future. We’d need a proper teacher though,”

“If you’re on about Lupin...”

“No, of course not. He’s much too bust. I’m talking about you Harry,”

“About me what?”

“To teach us!”

“That’s an idea,” said Ron.

“Yeah, you’ve done so much. You’ve managed to defeat him again and again,” added Hermione.

“No, that was luck,”

“First year, Philosopher’s stone,” Ron argued.

“No-”

“Second year, Basilisk,”

“But if Fawkes hadn’t-”

“The Dementors,”

“But if the time turner hadn’t-”

“And last year!” said Ron, his voice had raised each time he spoke until he was shouting.

“Listen to me!” said Harry angrily, “I know it sounds great when it’s phrased like that but that was all luck! I had no idea what I was doing! And I almost always had help! He ranted, his ager rising.

“Stop sitting there grinning like you know it better! You had no idea what I was doing, you’ve never seen him! You have no idea what it was like! You can’t just act like you do in class, he’s a Dark wizard! You can’t think straight when you know you’re going to die! And it’s not like I was clever and Diggory was stupid, that could have been me! It would have been-”

“We weren’t saying that, mate,” Ron said nervously, looking at Hermione.

“That’s why we need you, you’ve been there and fought V-Voldemort, and we haven’t,” Hermione said quietly. At hearing Voldemort’s name from Hermione’s mouth Harry calmed down.

“think about it- please?” asked Hermione. Harry was still breathing deeply and looked pained at his hand as he nodded. That sat in silence for a moment.

“I’ve been through that,” spoke Ed quietly. He didn’t want to tell them, but thought he needed to.

The trio turned to face him.

“I know what it’s like. I’ve fought the worst, probably worse than Voldemort. I haven’t just seen my friends die, I’ve seen innocent children die. I saw my dad leave then my mother die of illness. I had my brother ripped away from me in front of my eyes. He didn’t even lose his body for a battle or a noble reason, just because of me. My stupid idea.” Ed spoke, he put his had over his eyes as he breathed deeply, trying to contain all of his emotions as everything that happened recently came crashing down on him.

“I know you don’t want that. Nobody does. But to stop it you have to be prepared, Harry if you’ve been through all that, it’s not coincidence. I know why but I can’t say. All I can is, in the end you won’t stand alone, so you need to prepare your friends, you need to do your best or when something bad happens because they didn’t understand, you’ll blame yourself, so you’ve got to stop that. No lesson is learnt without pain, but you can make the pain minimal,” Ed finished, opening his eyes to look at his new friends. They started at him sadly.

“Okay,” Harry said solemnly and Hermione threw herself at Ed and hugged him tightly.

“It’ll be alright Ed, we’ll get Voldemort,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, now let’s go to bed,” spoke Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve just decided for convenience sake that Runes, Arithmancy and Divination are held at the same time.   
> Slightly shorter than usual, but I thought I’d be better to end it here. I'm also not sure if the Ed bit was okay, but I decided something had to be done?  
> Leave a comment– summerthefaerie.tumblr.com


	8. “Sign It,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this was meant to be up Friday but I forgot (sorry), and then I was busy till now. I’m still unsure about the last chapter? But oh well.  
> (I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist).

After that it seemed the trio had a new found trust in Ed, and finally opened their group fully to the alchemist. Ed started sharing more, like what he was working on and spending more free time talking to them He was enjoying being a child rather than an adult, even with the things that were happening.

They never talked about what had been said but it showed in how the trio shared a bit more and Ed was slightly less rough around them.

If fact, the matter wasn’t brought up for two weeks (in which Ed had finished his detentions and Harry’s hand was spewing blood for two days after) and all Hermione wanted to know was how they were going to do it.

“What are we going to do about Defence?”

“Nothing, Umbridge is a bitch, but we have to deal with her,” declared Harry.

“I meant the idea we had,” Hermione replied.

“Oh, well, it’s just you guys, right?”

“Well, and don’t go off on one again Harry, but I really think you should teach anyone that wants to learn,”

“I doubt that many people would want to, I’m crazy, remember?” Harry spoke sharply.

“You’d be surprised,” added Ed.

“Well, we’ll meet up and discuss it with everyone at the next Hogsmeade weekend, okay?” Suggested Hermione.

“Right,” agreed Ron.

By the point of the Hogsmeade weekend, Ed had fully developed a routine. He would wake up a couple of hours earlier than everyone else, have a shower so nobody would see his metal parts. He would then run, stretch and generally exercise (in the plain trousers and jumper he had transmuted for himself) for around an hour outside the castle, switching between being near Hagrid’s cabin and by the edge of the lake. He would then dress for school and study until it was time for breakfast. On Saturdays, he went earlier and meet with Dumbledore (during which they talked about any progress made in the order (none), and with Ed’s training (lots), Dumbledore also allowed Ed to practice a few more advanced spells on him). Afterwards and on weekdays he would wait for his friends before heading to lessons. He would spend all his free time with a book in hand and go to bed a bit later than the others, he caught up sleep in boring lessons. When people had gone to sleep he would wander the halls, trying to better map the place out and create escape routes if they were ever needed. Ed was trying to fill as much of his time as possible so he wouldn’t think of home.

Harry and Ron were clearly looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip, needing the time to relax a bit as they were both incredibly stressed about their school work. Ed tried his best to help them, but there was only so much he could do.

The morning of the town visit was windy. Ed went through his routine and joining his friends lining up in front of Filch. Dumbledore had put Ed in charge of keeping an eye on the group, so he wouldn’t have to send out a guard.

“How have you got permission anyway Ed?” Ron queried.

“Forged documents, I don’t have parents so Dumbledore and I made some,” the young alchemist replied swiftly.

 they arrived at the Hog’s Head swiftly, Hermione comforting Harry the whole way. They arrived and ordered some Butterbeers, Ed thought they were supremely weird but okay. They grabbed a table and Ed, throwing a suspicious look at the strange people inside the pub, put a sound reducing spell on the table and the few surrounding it.

“How do we know Umbridge isn’t under that?” Harry had asked nervously.

“Umbridge is shorter than that woman,” Hermione replied.

“Plus it’s Mundungus,” Ed added.

“What?” the trio asked in harmony.

“Shh, you’re not meant to know, but to calm you I know because technically I’m part of the Order so I was told,” the alchemist answered.

“Again, what? How come?” Ron asked, outraged.

“Because I’m special and I’m a hell of a lot stronger than I seem. Also I told you, I was part of the military,”

“But against magic-” Harry argued.

“I would be fine, even though I don’t know too much yet. Although I’d rather not reveal it this early, Dumbledore told me not to sorry, if it came to it, I’d be able to fight back, now we better settle in,” Ed answered, cutting off any replies.

When Hermione had said a few people would turn up, Ed had suspected what had happened, but Harry did not.

“A couple of people?” croaked Harry, looking worriedly at the group of twenty five people.

Hermione assured Harry it would be fine and started to greet them.

“Er- well, erm. Hi,” she stuttered, at which point Ed took over.

“Hello, I’m sure you know who I am, Ed, nice to meet you. What Hermione wanted to say was welcome and we’re glad you’ve taken the time to see what we have to say. Hermione had an idea a few weeks back, to learn our own Defence Against the Dark Arts. Not just what Umbridge is trying to nullify us with. We want to not only pass our O.W.L.s but to be able to defend ourselves from Voldemort,” Ed spoke confidently, Hermione nodding next to him.

“Where’s the proof You-Know-Who’s back?” one of the crowd asked.

“Dumbledore believes it-” Hermione began.

“You mean Dumbledore believes him,” replied the boy, looking at Harry.

“Who are you?” asked Ron harshly.

“Zacharias Smith, and I think we’ve got the right to know why he thinks You-Know-Who’s back,”

“That’s not what I wanted to discuss here-” argued Hermione.

“It’s okay,” Harry interrupted, “Dumbledore told you all what happened last year and so I’m not wasting my time discussing it again,” Harry continued, his anger rising again.

“He didn’t give us details-” interrupted Smith.

“I am not talking about it, so if you want that you might as well clear out,” Said Harry harshly, yet nobody moved.

“So, as Ed was saying, if you’d like to learn from Harry-” Hermione began.

“Is it true you can produce a Patrous?” a voice spoke up.

“Yes,” replied Harry to which he received a chorus of amazed comments.

“And did you kill a Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore’s office?” said another.

“Er- yeah,”

“An our first year with the stone,” pointed out Neville.

“And not to mention, all he did last year,” added Cho.

“Look, I don’t want to sound modest but I had some help with most of that,” Harry said and everything fell silent.

“Not with the dragon,” someone quipped. At this point, the conversation was boring Ed so he slipped out and scanned the room again. Nobody new had arr8ived and nobody was paying any attention to the large gathering more than a flick of the eye. Ed didn’t drift back into the conversation until Hermione shoved a piece of parchment at him.

“Huh?” asked Ed.

“Sign it,” ordered the female.

Ed got an extraordinary amount of work done the rest of the weekend, having learnt everything really basic, he began research into better defensive spells.

Monday dawned and reality hit Ed in the face. ‘All student organisations, societies, teams, groups or clubs are henceforth disbanded’ read the sign on the Gryffindor notice board. With that, he had immediate suspicion of whether she knew but eventually decided that she’s probably just suspicious.

He decided there wasn’t anything he could do about it and continued with his morning routine.

Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Ginny were already conferring with Edward when Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived, all looking rather anxious. Ed explained how she can’t have known but it was extremely likely that she guessed something was happening by the way so many people disappeared to meet with them yesterday.

“We’re going to do it anyway, of course,” Hermione had spoke determinedly and the discussion was over.

However, the whole thing was making everyone anxious and the halls chatter was rather ominously more intense than usual.

Umbridge was absent from their History of Magic class which started completely normal until Hedwig appeared at the window. Harry didn't realise until Hermione forced him to, at which point he slipped out of his seat and carried Hedwig to his desk. The professor didn’t realise the whole time, reading his notes to the class instead, not even realising none of the attention was on him anymore.

“She’s injured,” he hissed to Hermione, noticing the harmed owl who was shivering on his lap.

“Look at her wing-”

“Professor Binns, I’m not feeling well,” Harry declared.

“Not feeling well?” the teacher replied lazily, lifting his eyes from his notes.

“Yes, not well at all, I think I need to go to the hospital wing,” Harry replied.

“Ah, yes, the hospital wing, off you go then,” Binns drawled, lowering his eyes back to his notes.

“I’ll come too, even I can’t stand this lesson so often,” Ed replied, following Harry out the classroom. Once outside, Harry put Hedwig back on his shoulder and they proceeded to the staff room. Ed didn’t know the password for those gargoyles so Harry tried arguing with them. Professor McGonagall came out, “you haven’t got another detention, have you?” she demanded.

“No, I’m looking for professor Grubby-Plank, It's my owl, she’s injured,” Harry explained. Grubby-Plank appeared besides Professor McGonagall smoking a pipe.

“Yes, it looks like something's attacked her...”

After that they headed straight to potions, despite Snape’s horrible nature, Edward quite enjoyed the lesson, it had very little to do with actual magic apart from the strange ingredients so Ed found it quite relaxing.

Outside the classroom they could hear Malfoy gloating about the Quidditch team, Harry was clearly trying very hard to hold back but he wasn’t the one who snapped. As soon as St Mungo’s was mentioned Neville charged and was had to be held back by everyone. Ed knew, and he thought Harry did, but everyone was extremely confused about it. Ed felt sorry for him, with his parents, it should be a no-go. To Ed it was that simple, how come people like Malfoy didn’t understand that. He gave up with the search through Draco’s foul heart and decided to deck him later instead.

Umbridge was, unfortunately in the lesson so Ed tried to keep his head down, Harry did his best as well even if he got very careless with his potion. Ed couldn’t be bothered to do m7uch so he settled for just making his own while he left Hermione to make sure Harry didn’t add too many of the wrong ingredients.

“No points again then, Potter,” Snape chided, vanishing Harry’s bubbling potion.

“Hmm,” was all he had said, eyes narrowing at Ed’s perfect potion as he handed it to him.

Umbridge’s lesson was turned into sleeping hours by Ed and the woman could o nothing but give him a detention every so often (although she had reduced this as they clearly didn’t affect Ed).

Ed managed to get almost nothing done that evening, instead spending the time trying to help and distract Harry while the common room was mostly filled with people cheering around the twins who were showing off one of their perfected Skiving Snackboxes. When everyone had filled out the group began to relax, Ed was reading a book on trick, joke and prank jinxes he had gotten from George, Ron was snoozing in an armchair, Hermione was glaring at the boys dormitory (irritated with Fred and George’s success) and Harry was putting his books away, deciding to finish his essay tomorrow. Ron suddenly snapped up and looked at the fire.

“Sirius!” he yelped.

“Hi, how are things?” Sirius replied.

“not too good, The Ministry set another degree which means we can’t have Quidditch teams-” Harry started.

“Or secret Defence Against the Dark Arts groups?” asked Sirius.

“How do you know about that?” Harry demanded.

“You should choose your location more carefully, but well done Ed for the noise reducing spell. The Hog’s Head I tell you,” Sirius reprimanded.

“Better than The Three Broomsticks!” defended Hermione “it’s always packed!”

“Which means it would be harder to overhear,”

“I told you!” exclaimed Ed triumphantly.  The pair had, had a rather large debate over the location which was eventually ended by Harry and Ron backing Hermione.

“Who overheard us?” asked Harry.

“Mundungus of course,” followed Edward.

“Why am I still being followed anyway?”

“Just in case, and besides, the first thing you do is organise an illegal Defence group,” replied Sirius. “I’ve also been asked to pass on a message from your mother, Ron she would do it herself but she’s on duty tonight. She says you’re under no circumstance to join an illegal defence club. She thinks you’ll surely get expelled and your future would be ruined. She also greatly advisedHarry and Hermione not to participate but recognises she has no authority over you but to remember that she only has your best wishes at heart. Also that Ed should know better than to do something like that,” at which Ed broke out laughing.

“Sorry, it’s just that’s kinda the story of my life. I should know better,” Ed explained as he continued giggling, the longing for him brother pulled to the front of his mind, he gasped for breaths, “ah, that’s probably just what Al’s ranting about now,” Ed sighed and calmed himself.

“So you’re saying we shouldn’t do it?” Harry asked Sirius, looking worriedly at Ed who was breathing deeply in his chair, looking close to a mental breakdown.

“No! Not me, I think it’s a brilliant idea,” Sirius confirmed.

“But last year you said we should be really careful,” Harry replied.

“Last year was different, we thought there was someone inside trying to kill you, this year we know there’s someone outside trying to kill you,”

“Well there is the problem of where we’ll go,” spoke Hermione.

“How about the Shrieking Shack?” questioned Sirius.

“It’d be rather too small, there are twenty nine of us but there was only four of you,”

“Fair point, there used to be a rather sizable secret passage way behind the big mirror on the fourth floor,”

“Fred and George told me it’s blocked,” Harry replied sadly.

“Umbridge,” Truth whispered to Ed, causing him to hiss, it had been a while since Truth had said anything.

“Go, go now, Umbridge is coming,” Ed blurted quickly and as soon as Sirius’ eyes had widened he had gone.

A few moments later and a hand appeared, wildly groping the flames like it was trying to grab something.

Ed was already on his feet, the others following him as they made a beeline to the dormitories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun, What I’m waiting for is the Christmas chapters. About them I’m sure Ed would have caught up and been able to make some nasty schemes to get Umbridge back so then I can write purely Ed chapters where he reeks havoc. (I almost put a capitol on that for Havoc, ahh I think the fandoms are getting to me).  
> Leave a comment– summerthefaerie.tumblr.com


	9. "What They’re Most Afraid of,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy! Another chapter (still weird it’s got this far) and this one had some pure Ed bits (kinda). I hope you enjoy!  
> (I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist).

The next day was horrendous. Ed had woken even earlier than usual. He had been having a nightmare. It was of the Promised Day, Al has hollow and half-destroyed. He transmute himself for Ed’s arm. Ed had saw truth cackling wildly as he turned from the impartial (but still a dick) white faceless figure to father, he say his last attack not working and Truth letting Al go for Ed could no longer do anything for him. The scene had morphed into on of Truth letting Al go, Ed had his metal arm back, Truth was taking Ed instead until the doors dragged both of them out, Ed being placed somewhere white and completely alone but not before he saw the tiny hands pick apart a mass which must have been Al’s soul, he had screamed and screamed but nothing had happened. He woke breathing heavily with tear stained cheeks. Ed stayed completely still, listening for any movement from his roommates, letting out a sigh that he hadn’t woken anyone he calmed himself down and got up.

The pouring rain was making Ed’s ports ache terribly so he didn’t even bother going outside for his run, he just wandered the castle in his pyjamas for a bit, trying to find more secret passageways or a room where they could do the DADA class. He was allowed but he still didn’t want to be caught by Filch. He just knew he’d get Umbridge to pass a rule letting her chose prefects and his would get revoked. So when he was cornered on the fourth floor he threw subtly to the wind and transmuted a whole in the wall so he could jump to the next corridor and closed it just as Filch came running, cat in tow and screeching about blue light.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took the noise cover that Charms gave them to discuss the events of the previous days. Ed managed to silence his frog quickly (not minding because it could easily be undone and didn’t harm the frog) and laid his head on the desk, occasionally putting an opinion into the conversation. This carried on throughout the day. ED had agreed with Hermione saying Umbridge was probably reading Harry’s mail but against her that of course, they should carry on with their defence group.

“Are you okay?” asked Ron at dinner.

“Yeah, it’s just my ports are hurting more than usual with the rain, most of Amestris has a much warmer climate even if I did dig through rubble for hours in a storm once,” Ed replied, and went back to eating.

For Ed’s plans with Umbridge, he had to get a bit more of an idea of her schedule so when Hermione went to be early and the others weren’t back from practice he sneaked through the corridors to near where Umbridge’s office was. He scanned the whole area and decided to hide in her wall. He created a chasm using his alchemy so there was a hole in the wall that lead all the way to the end near her desk. He crawled through and positioned himself at the end. He sealed himself in so he was in a little cave in the wall. The wall would bulge slightly on either side but due to the castle’s thick walls, many empty classrooms and Ed’s slight stature it would probably not be noticed.

“Lumos” he whispered and a bright light appeared at the tip of his wand and he settled in to read the counter-jinx book he had brought with him. He thought that, ironically, Umbridge's way of teaching was working for Ed to learn the spells. Although he read actual spells not facts about types of spells and did actually practice them.

He had got through almost half the book when he heard someone enter and about ten minutes later when he heard talking. One was definitely Umbridge, the other was male. Ed thought it was probably the Minister.

“How did the new rule go down?” the male voice asked.

“The teachers were suspicious of the motives but I told them we wanted to keep better track the students run,” Umbridge answered.

“What about the Potter boy?”

“His club shall not be allowed to continue,”

“Make sure of it,”

“Of course, there’s no way they could do it with the new rule in place,” Umbridge confirmed quickly.

“Report Friday,”

The conversation had ended there and Ed sat listening still for a few minutes and Umbridge shuffled around. Ed didn’t know what she was doing but couldn’t find out so he went back to his book. About an hour later he heard her leave into a room off from her office, probably her bedroom. He waited another half an hour before extracting himself from the wall and quietly running back to the Gryffindor tower (he had taken his boots off for this).

When he arrived back it was in the early hours of the morning. Harry was sitting in one of the armchairs, book closed next to him and looking half asleep. He was talking to a house elf.

“Ed,” Harry greeted, looking up from the small creature before him.

“Hey,” Ed yawned, fatigue catching up with him.

“Why have you been out?” Harry asked, looking confused.

“Spying on Umbridge,” Ed drawled, taking his hair out of it’s plait and running a hand through it.

“Huh? How?” Harry questioned, looking interested.

“I’ll explain later, who’s this?” Ed asked, gesturing to the house elf.

“This is Dobby, he knows a place for us to practice Defence Against the Dark Arts,” Harry blabbed excitedly.

“Cool, tell me tomorrow okay? I’m exhausted,” Ed replied, shuffling up the stairs to the dormitory, followed by Harry a few minutes later.

The next day (or rather later that day) the four friends spent the majority of their time hunting down the people that had been in the meeting at the Hog’s Head to tell them their first meeting was that evening. Ed wasn’t much use as he didn’t know any of the people, instead he tagged along with Ron and got introductions and snippets of information from Truth. The quartet then walked to the hallway to try to access the room before the others got there.

“Dobby said to walk past this bit of wall three times, concentrating on what we need,” Harry instructed. Ron screwed up his face to concentrate, Hermione was chanting under he breath, Harry had a very hard look in his eyes and Ed was ranting internally when Hermione exclaimed “Harry, look!”

A large, polished door appeared in front of them, Ed was amazed but Ron looked suspicious. Harry pushed open the door to reveal the ideal room. There were large cushions on the floor and enough space for everyone to spread out. The walls were lined with bookshelves that were filled with books on defence magic.

Soon everyone had arrived and were standing talking about the room.

“This is perfect!” announced Cho happily.

“We hid from Filch one here remember George? Although it was only a broom closet at the time?” asked Fred.

“What’s all this stuff Harry?” asked Dean, gesturing to the shelf of strange beeping and whirling instruments.

“Dark detectors but they’re not all good, they can be tricked,” replied Harry.

“Anyway, I’ve been thinking about what kind of spells we should be working on here-” Harry started before Hermione raised he hand.

“Yes, Hermione?” he asked.

“I think we should chose a leader,” she stated clearly.

“Harry’s leader,” spoke Cho instantly.

“Yes, but I think we should elect it properly. All those who think Harry should be in charge put your hand up,” spoke Hermione. All hands were raised which made Harry slightly embarrassed.

“We should also have a name, it gives a sense of a group or a team more,” added Hermione.

“What about the Anti-Umbridge League?” asked Angelina hopefully.

“Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group,” added Fred.

“The Ban Umbridge Team, it can be B-U-T for short,” suggested Ed, “oo! Or we could be the Umbitches!” he continued excitedly.

“Maybe something less outlandish, something we can use without people knowing what it’s for,” answered Hermione.

“The Defence Association, DA for short?” said Cho.

“Yeah DA’s good but let’s make it stand for Dumbledore’s Army, because that’s what they’re most afraid of,” announced Ginny.

“All in favour?” bossily asked Hermione, counting then writing it atop the piece of paper that contained their names when it was passed.

“Right” said Harry when she sat down, “the first thing I want to be sure you know. Expelliarmus, I know it’s pretty basic but I’ve found it very useful-”

“Really, you can’t think Expelliarmus would help against You-Know-Who?” asked Zacharias.

“It saved my life last year,” quietly spoke Harry, the room was silent for a second before he announced “but if you think it’s beneath you, you can leave,” nobody moved.

“Okay, divide into pairs and practise,” he muttered. Neville and Ed paired up, Ed quickly overwhelming Neville and retrieving his wand a few times before Ed told Neville to do the spell, confirming he wouldn't move and just wanted Neville to be able to perform the spell.

Neville was able to disarm Ed on the first try after however many minutes stood silently while he concentrated.

“Well done,” congratulated Ed. The rest of the room was split into patches of good and chaos. Some pairs managed the spell and were calling the wands back easily but others were awful. Spells missed, sending books flying, others only made their partner move back an inch or so and others were just not using the spell right. After a little while harry blew a whistle (clever room, thought Ed) and told them to improve before proceeding to walk over to Cho. At this point Ed stopped looking, facing Neville again “do it again, until you can do it fast” he instructed.

Eventually Harry pulled out the Marauder’s Map and let each person go in groups of four.

“come to think of it, that map would have been easier to use than my tactics,” Ed thought aloud on the return to the dorm. Harry was staring into space while Ron and Hermione bickered.

“Huh?” asked Harry, turning towards Ed.

“I’ve been trying to get an idea on Umbridge’s schedule by following her when I could have been using your map,” explained Ed.

“Why though?”

“Why not? She’s the enemy and we’ve got nowhere to run so I can’t just burst into things,”

“You did mention you were spying on her yesterday,” noted Harry.

“Yeah, I burrowed myself in her wall and listened to her conversation with the Minister,” explained the alchemist.

“Did you hear anything?” asked Harry enthusiastically.

“Not really, she said the teachers were suspicious of the new rule and something about our club, he told her to make sure we can’t do it, but she’s so sure we can’t that she’ll never try too hard to find us and she has to report back on Friday,” Edward described.

“Ah, okay. Are you going to do it again then?”

“Of course!” after Ed’s last comment Harry went back to staring into space.

Over the following weeks Ed got very good at defence magic. He continued learning the other subjects but he was close to being caught up so he didn’t do quite as much so he focused on the jinxes and counter-curses that Harry told him he’d be teaching as well as reading through all the books that the DA meeting room stored.

Harry was practically glowing, proud of all the things that the DA were accomplishing. While Ed was happy for him to not be so angry, Ed could see him smiling in Umbridge’s class and wished he could tone it down; Umbridge was getting suspicious (as Ed’s spying confirmed).

Harry was worried about setting dates and times for each meeting but Hermione and Ed managed to introduce a way by the third meeting.

“These fake Galleons will reflect the date and time of the next meeting. As Harry set’s his, the rest will mimic his. When this happens the coin will grow hot so you’ll be able to feel it if you put it in your pocket, that way even when we’re searched, there’s nothing out of the ordinary,” Hermione explained.

“You know what these remind me of?” Harry asked Hermione.

“No?”

“The Death-Eaters’ scars,”

“Yes, that did help with the idea but as you’ll see we engrave it on pieces of metal rather than member’s skin,” Hermione explained.

October left November in it’s wake, dark and cold. Ed was beginning to dislike the weather more but at least it wasn’t raining quite as much. Ed was learning very little from Umbridge and so was becoming angsty, he felt there was something he didn’t know.

The morning of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match came around with Ron looking terribly ill. He was extremely nervous and everyone was trying to calm him down to no avail. Luna arrived with a roaring hat which Ed thought was very realistic.

Hermione and Ed took seats in the stands to watch the game; neither particularly interested in the sport but wanting to support their friends (Ed even made a flag). The game was a battle between the Slytherin’s song and Lee Jordan’s commentary (with sorely lost).

As soon as Harry was up from being hit with a Bludger and Malfoy was sneering at him Ed was on his feet. The lyrics ‘Weasley is our king’ and ‘he was born in a bin’ jeering him on. Hermione made a feeble grab for his robes but Ed was already too far gone.

“-we wanted to talk about his mother see-” Ed heard as he got closer, he saw red. Everyone was focusing on the celebrating bunch of Gryffindor who were in turn, half snarling at Malfoy, half jumping with glee.

Ed grabbed Draco by the neck of his robes and before anyone could react, was dragging  him off the court. Harry saw what he was doing and made to follow but was stopped by Angelina.

a few feet off the court Ed deposited the Slytherin on the floor stomped a booted foot in his stomach, pulled his back up-weezing- and punched him as hard as he could in the jaw with his right arm. A wicked crack sounded and Ed smiled and Malfoy screeched in pain.

“Another lesson Malfoy. You do not insult people’s mothers.” Ed snarled, about to punch him again before Madam Hooch arrived and dragged him off of the hurt boy.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the teacher demanded. Ed growled in response, eyes glinting evilly as he started at the other boy.

“Straight to your Head of House!” Hooch ordered. Ed complied, looking back at Draco who was being lifted up by his goons. He had barely reached the door when it was opened.

“Well?” she asked, “I have never seen such a thing! Explain yourself!”

“It was provoked, he insulted Ron’s mother, that’s just not on,” Ed clarified.

“Provoked! Of course he did! He had just lost! And I don’t see how that’s your fight!” McGonagall  shouted, slamming a fist on her desk.

“It’s not fair! Parent’s being insulted I cannot just stand there,” Ed argued.

“A week’s detention and if you ever-”

“Hem, hem,” Professor Umbridge coughed by the door.

“Yes?” drawled McGonagall.

“May I help, Professor McGonagall?” Umbridge- sorry Umbitch spoke in the overly sweet voice of hers.

“Help?” The Gryffindor Head of House choked.

“I thought you’d like some more perspective,”

“You thought wrong,” Professor McGonagall snarled, turning back to Ed.

“If you ever-”

“Hem, hem,”

“What?” Minerva snapped.

“I think he deserves more than detention,” Umbridge replied

“Sadly, it’s not your place to decide that,” McGonagall countered, nostrils flaring.

“Actually, it does now. Where is it?” the other replied, rifling through he pockets.

“Ah Educational Degree Number Twenty Five!” she stated proudly.

“Not another one,” Ed and McGonagall sighed.

“You see, after you took the reformation of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team over my head I decide to contact Cornelius- The Minister, to see that improved. I am now in charge of all punishments,” she then began to recite the paragraph of which Ed blurred out, because really? Did he need to hear it? Probably not.

“Anyway, a dreadful temper, he has. I should think all privileges will be revoked. His prefect status, his ability to roam the castle after lessons, library access, I should think that will teach him a lesson and not give him any chance to do anything of the sort again,”

“What?” Ed spluttered.

“That should teach you a lesson,” replied the teacher.

“But the library? How am I supposed to catch up now?” Ed reasoned.

“Should have thought of that before,” Ed gave up. Soon he left and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

He sat reading on of the last books while Harry, Ron and Hermione talked.

“Ed? What damage did you do it Malfoy in the end?” Ron asked.

“I stomped on his ribs, possibly a couple broken- bruised definitely, and I broke his jaw,” Ed replied, looking up, he should have know better for assuming they wouldn’t ask when they hadn’t asked right away.

“Wow, well done,” Ron gasped, Ed smiled.

“What was your punishment?” Hermione asked and the smile fell off of Ed’s face.

“As Umbridge is now in charge of all punishments, I got all privileges revoked,” Ed answered.

“What does that mean?”

“I’m no longer a prefect, I can’t leave the tower after lessons and I can’t go to the library,” Ed said glumly.

“Aw, that sucks!” booed Harry.

“At least you two couldn’t do anything stupid,” added Ed.

“Well, I know a way to cheer you up, or us anyway” spoke Hermione, “Hagrid’s back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO yayy another chapter down, at this point we’re almost half way through the book but there might be extra chapters, especially when Dumbledore’s gone *cackles maniacally*. This one’s really long as well, I’m so proud.  
> RIDICULOUSLY long.  
> So after this, things will begin to differ from the book as Harry can still play Quidditch? I thought this was better.  
> Unfortunately, it will be a few weeks until the next chapter because a) I have exams and b) i want to get a bit more forward in writing it. Sorry :(  
> Leave a comment– summerthefaerie.tumblr.com


	10. “How Did You Do That?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It’s been a while? Enjoy the chapter.  
> (I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist).

Getting to Hagrid’s was difficult, the four of them couldn’t fit under the cloak so Ed had to creep behind them, nervously checking Harry’s map all the time.

Hagrid himself was massive, Ed noted. Truth’s information spluttered into action telling him it was because he was half giant. He was also is quite bad shape, the kind of bad shape when you’ve had a truck drop on you which Truth supplied was because of the giant he brought home.

“It’s nuthin’” he insisted, Ed giggled.

“What?” asked Harry, annoyed.

“Sorry, come on Hagrid, but we already know,” Ed giggled, Ed just received a very strange look.

“Who’s this?” Hagrid asked.

“Edward, he’s a new student, turned up at Grummald Place the day before school and joined the order,” Ron explained.

“Bu’ he’s yeh age!” Hagrid replied exhaustedly.

“Actually, I’m a year older and I have special circumstances,” Ed answered.

“So you’ve been giant hunting,” said Harry, smiling widely when the silence stretched for a moment too long with Hagrid studying Ed.

“Yeah, all righ’ I have,” the half-giant grunted, slapping a piece of rotten looking meat on his face.

“And you found them?” whispered Hermione.

“It’s not that hard yeh see, they’re pretty big see?”

“Where are they?” asked Ron.

“Mountains,”

“So how come muggles don’t-” started Hermione.

“They do, It’s jus’ that the deaths are put down as mountainerrin’ accidents,” Hagrid replied, adjusting the meat.

“Come on Hagrid. Tell us about getting attacked by giants and Harry can tell you about getting attacked by Dementors-” Ron yapped. Hagrid quickly dropped the steak and the cup he was holding.

“Whadda yah mean attacked by Dementors?” growled Hagrid.

“You didn’t know?” gasped Hermione.

“I don’ know anythin’! I was on a secret mission, couldn’ ‘ave owls followin’ me aroun’ could I? Yeh’re not serious?”

“I am, they turned up in Little Whinging and attacked my cousin and me, I even had a hearing at the Ministry of Magic!” Harry exclaimed.

“What?”

“Tell me about your summer and I’ll tell you about mine,” Harry reasoned. Ed tuned out at this point, already knowing what had happened. Hagrid told that tale of him and Maxime’s giant quest. How he couldn’t use magic and travelled slowly and without magic for a month to get to the giants. How they had to give gifts to the chief giant but it was in vain because the giants had a fight and the old chief was killed. The new chief straight away attacked Hagrid but he was saved by Maxime. They hadn’t fled right away but hid instead. They saw Death Eaters presenting the new chief with gifts that were accepted so they hunted for the weak giants who might not side with Voldemort. Unfortunately, those giants were then attacked and none of them joined Dumbledore’s side.

Hagrid had just replied to Harry's question, saying there was no need to be sorry for his mothers death when Ed got a warning.

_“I advise you to run,”_

“Guys, bad news. I think it’s Umbridge. I just got a warning. Hagrid hide to mugs, you went on holiday to Scotland with a friend, you had a vicious animal attack you while researching for classes. You three get under the cloak in a corner. I can’t fit and no footprints away would be strange so I’ma go hide outside,” Edward ordered, pulling his hood up and running out the door. Edward ran awkwardly trying to make two sets of footprints at one time as he ran behind the cabin to the edge of the forest, he quickly scaled a tree and watched as a dot of pink approached the cabin. He knew she couldn’t see him, his bright hair being hidden and his coat darkened by the lack of light (he also knew she wouldn’t be looking).

Ed watched the cabin until she left and waited until she was back inside the castle before returning to his friends. He was greeted by three anxious faces and one suspicious.

“How did you do that?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, that’s the second time you’ve known when she was doing something,” Harry added.

“Someone tells me,” Ed answered as he stepped inside, pulling down his hood.

“Who?” asked Hagrid.

“A, you wouldn’t believe me and B, I really don’t want to explain it. Also because it would give too much away about my secret unless I just told you a name, which I can’t because he doesn’t have one, most people call him different things, and it’s strange,” Ed sighed.

“Well what do you call it?” asked Ron

“It’s the same reason I knew you people the moment I saw you and it’s the reason my arm is made of metal again,” Ed ground out between clenched teeth.

“We don’t mean to annoy you, could you just give us something,” Hermione pleaded.

“Truth, in my experience I- we’ve referred to it as Truth,” Ed whispered, closing his eyes and sitting down.

“Okay,”

“Well, yeh lot should be leavin’, it’s gettin’ late,” Hagrid spoke, ushering the four out, three under the invisibility cloak, Ed running off another way, saying he’d meet them there. And he did, he ran towards the Whomping Willow and entered through the secret passage he discovered on Harry’s map. He then switched between running and using alchemy to get through walls to get back to the Gryffindor rooms without being detected. He got back only a minute after the other three.

“Well, that was eventful,” commented Edward into the silence.

“What kind of a name is Truth?” asked Ron.

“It’s not a name, it’s a title,” Edward replied, taking out his braid and walking up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory.

The next day was wholly uneventful, Ed got Hermione to get him library books then he studied while Ron and Harry did homework and Hermione unsuccessfully tried to get Hagrid to follow her lesson plan and try to find out where his injuries came from.

Tuesday proved less so when Hagrid led his class into the Forbidden Forest.

“They prefer the dark,” he explained and began to lead the class into the forest, carrying half a dead cow.

Ed hadn’t got the chance to take a good look at the forest the first time he had ran there. It was very dark and more than a little creepy. The light shone in patches between old, crocked tree branches. Ed could see the trees were alive yet they were thick and rough, they looked about to fall apart but Ed knew they were meant to look like that. Black flowers and moss grew in patches around the forest but the floor was mostly mud. Ed thought it was quite bleak and knew it housed a whole load of dangers.

“I’ve bin’ savin’ this trip fer yeh fifth year, reckon we’d see ‘em in their natural habitat. Now they’re pretty rare, I reckon I’m the on’y person in Britain to train ‘em,” Hagrid explained, walking into the forest.

“Are you sure they’re trained?” sneered Malfoy.

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Ed snapped quickly from the front of the group with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

After a few minutes of walking they came to a part of the forest where the trees’ branches were so closely stitched together it was pitch black on the ground. Hagrid deposited the animal in a clear space.

“They’ll be attracted to the smell o’ the meat, but I'll call ‘em anyway” Hagrid announced. He then began to loudly shriek into the forest. He did it a few times before a pair of bright white eyes came through a clearing. Followed was it’s dragon-like head, skeletal body and long, black tail. Ed was relieved that these were legitimate magical creatures rather then weird things only a few people could see.

It seemed only one strange Slytherin boy, Neville, Harry and Ed could see them as the rest of the class was still expectantly looking around the space.

“Now, put yeh hands up, who can see ‘em?” asked Hagrid. Ed did as told, Harry looked happy to be finding out what they were.

“What are we supposed to be looking at?” sneered Malfoy.

“Thesterals,” Hagrid stated blankly, gesturing to the carcass which was slowly being eaten by the creatures. Harry looked pleased, Hermione gave a quiet ’oh’.

“We’ve got a whole herd of ‘em here,” Hagrid continued.

“They’re supposed to bring all sorts of misfortune-” Parvatti interrupted.

“That’s jus’ superstition, right dead useful they are, now who can tell me why only some people can see them?” asked Hagrid. Hermione raised her hand.

“The only people who can see Thesterals,” she stated solemnly when he gestured to her, “are people who had seen death,” Ed stood in a state of shock, his mouth open as he gaped at his friend.

“That’s exactly right,” Hagrid stated and Ed blanched and made a small chocking sound.

“You all right Ed?” asked Ron.

“That’s horrible!” he whisper-shouted back.

“Anyway Thesterals-” Hagrid continued, just as Umbridge turned up wearing her green cloak and hat, clipboard in hand.

“Hem hem,” she fake-coughed, repeating the notion when she had to reply as Hagrid had never had the displeasure of hearing her.

“Oh- hello!” greeted Hagrid, smiling. It went downhill from there, Umbridge not being able to see the Thesterals then getting Hagrid flustered as she wrote in her clipboard. After she initiated the argument about Thesterals being ‘dangerous’ Ed whispered a quick ‘bye’ to the fuming Hermione and left, walking back towards the school quickly.

Luckily he encountered nothing, although he thought he would want to meet a centaur.

December came, bring more snow than Ed thought was necessary and his arm port was getting as bad as it had been win the north, luckily he still had his lighter, northern automail leg. Unfortunately, he used his arm more.

There was a very awkward conversation about Christmas as Ron and Harry tried to invite Ed who declined for two reasons: firstly, he wanted to get some Order work done and secondly, he didn't think the parental Weasleys trusted him at all.

The whole time Harry and Ron were swamped, between Quidditch, Umbridge and the DA they had no spare time. Ed however, still got detentions and attended DA meetings but had, had enough time to complete the wizarding work up until year five which he was whizzing through due to boredom. Ed regularly spied on Umbridge but his meetings with Dumbledore had lessened, the headmaster had said that really nothing was happening. He recommended Ed work on defence and simple attack magic and ways to incorporate alchemy into it so he could fight better when the time came and they knew it would. He also taught Ed how to apparate, although he wasn’t meant to and it took a few lessons, he thought it may be vital.

Ed had a sneaking suspicion that it would be near the end of year like usual, it had to happen before school let up, and in this case, before Harry fled back to the safely of living with the Dursleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment  
> Also! I changed my Tumblr URL (I think it's better but I'm still getting used to it)– fairiesteel.tumblr.com


	11. "We Could Make Another Attempt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! (Ah I have not said that for ages, I feel like I’m forgetting something?) How is it??? Hopefully this one’s good, I’m trying to do a bit of Ed stuff before the Harry bit?  
> (I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist).

With only a couple more weeks until Christmas, Ed was excited, it was a Friday and while the others had Quidditch practice or (way too early) revision, Ed snuck off to spy on Umbridge.

He made a hole in the wall, sealed it and waited as usual. What wasn’t usual was how long Umbridge was taking. Ed had perfected his timing so he only had to wait about half an hour but by his watch it had already been two hours before he heard the tell tale noises of a floo connection. He sighed in relief and put his ear to the wall.

“Minister,” Umbridge’s voice greeted.

“Dolores, good to hear from you again. Any actual updates yet?” Fudge replied.

“No, unfortunately Harry had been laying low. Although his friend- the Granger girl is getting a little louder in her hatred for me,”

“And the other two? How are the teachers, have you managed to get rid of the Hagrid yet?” Ed was not surprised by this and was upset that he wasn’t getting any new information. It always went the same. Ask for updates, mention Harry, check on the friends, is Dumbledore suspicious, are any more teachers fired? It was all blatantly boring and Ed was beginning to think spying on each of these meeting was a waste of his precious time.

“Elric and Weasley are the same and I have not yet been given ripe opportunity to get rid of that horrid half breed. Although I have been thinking,” Umbridge sang.

“About what?” Fudge perked up from his bored voice.

“It is coming close to Christmas, if Harry goes home or even with the Weasleys we could make another attempt at his life,” she said with ease. Ed snapped out of his daze, this was new information! Umbitch had tried to kill Harry.

“I don’t think it’s worth the risk, the dementors didn’t work, we know he can defend himself, and I asked you not to get me involved, it is all very bad for my image,” ‘dementors’ Ed thought. He racked his brain for information when he remembered, Harry was attacked by dementors in Little Wigan in the summer! He snapped his back straight, hitting the ceiling of his cave with a quiet thunk. He wondered why he didn’t already know, shouldn’t he have got that from Truth?

“Well, I was just wondering, I don’t even know what I’d try next but you have a fair point, we’ll have to wait until he’s unprepared next summer,”

“Anyway, do your best with Hagrid, when a couple more of Dumbledore’s trusted teachers are gone, he won’t have as many supporters or as much credibility,”

“I will continue as before, Cornelius,”

“Yes, until next week then,” and then the connection was cut.

For the next while Ed waited in anticipation to get back to Gryffindor tower to tell Harry and the others  while Umbridge shuffled around. When she stopped, having headed to bed he waited until all noise stopped then a little more before checking the Marauders Map and putting on the invisibility cloak, both of which he had borrowed from Harry for easier escape.

He got back easily, running upstairs and shaking Harry from his slumber.

“Umbridge sent the Dementors to your uncles house!” Ed whisper-shouted at Harry who looked alarmed.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know why, but it’s true, she was talking to the minister about it today,”

“Right, well there’s literally no use in talking about this now because you’ve been up for far too long and I’m half asleep, you and Hermione can decide why tomorrow when we have the whole day,” Harry said, looking more awake than he probably was, Ed nodded in agreement, said ‘night’ and got into bed.

 Ed explained this to Dumbledore in their meeting to no avail. The headmaster said they couldn’t get proof without looking suspicious and that it didn’t change anything anyway. Harry’s life was already in danger and they already knew Umbridge was an enemy. Edward was highly disappointed and explained this to his friends later in the day

“It’s got to have been to just get rid of him, like a last resort, like she thought it would get rid of all the distain and get people to leave the whole Voldemort situation alone,” explained the young alchemist that afternoon. The sat in the boys dorm for privacy. Harry and Ron were doing homework, parchment, ink and a few books surrounding them on their beds while Ed and Hermione were reading and quizzing each other, they had books surrounding them on the floor.

“I agree, she probably had, had enough of the rumours and the bad light the ministry was getting and as there was no way to get rid of hard core Dumbledore supporters, there aren’t many complete, devoted fans of Harry who aren’t his friends and so just getting rid of Harry would sort out a large part of the problem,” Hermione reasoned.

“I still can’t believe it was Umbridge,” commented Ron.

“Really? She’s evil, I’m not surprised,” sneered Hermione.

“Yeah, but there are so many other people who would go to such great lengths for Harry to die, I just didn’t expect her to be so sinister,” argued Ron.

“Would you like to see the back of my left hand?” asked Ed.

“Fair point,”

“She may look and sound sweet but she’ll look for blood as much as the next villain,” Ed continued, “well maybe not quite as much but a bit, ya know?” the other three nodded in agreement.

After that, the quartet got a few days of peace.

That was, until Ed got rudely awakened in the middle of the night. “Wake up,” commanded Truth and Ed shot straight up in bed, fully creeped out at having been spoken to in his sleep. He looked around and saw Harry writhing in his bed, he looked terrified. He was sweating profusely and panting. Ed clambered out of bed, tugged Ron’s shoulder to wake him up and went over to Harry.

“Harry,” he spoke while he shook Harry's shoulder. After another try Ron joined him.

“Harry,” he demanded together.

“HARRY!” they eventually shouted. Harry shot up, looking around with wide eyes, he clutched his head, turned over and vomited over the side of the bed.

“He’s really ill, should we call someone?” Neville asked worriedly.

“Harry, Harry” Ron repeated.

Harry sat up, looking in so much pain, his face was scrunched up and his eyes were barley open.

“Your dad- he’s been attacked,” Harry panted.

“What?” asked Ron.

“Your dad, he was bitten, it’s serious, there was blood everywhere,”

“I’m going for help,” announced Neville, leaving.

“Harry, it was just a dream,” Ron said at the same time Truth announce “not a dream,” to Edward.

“No it wasn’t,” Edward interrupted what harry was going to say. He was shivering uncontrollably before he retched again, Ron having to jump out of the way.

“Don’t worry, Harry, Neville's going to get McGonagall and we’ll get this sorted okay?” Ed spoke, Harry relaxed a bit and sat back on his bed.

“What’s wrong, Potter? Where does it hurt?” McGonagall asked straight away when she arrived.

“It’s Ron’s dad, he was bitten- I saw it happen,” Harry spoke desperately.

“What do you mean you saw it happen?” the teacher asked, brows furrowing.

“I was asleep-”

“You were dreaming?” asked McGonagall.

“No! First I was dreaming about something completely different then it changed and I saw Mr Weasley get bitten, there was blood loads of it and then he collapsed, we have to find him..” Harry trailed off, looking at Professor McGonagall who was staring openly.

“No I’m not mad and I’m not lying!” Harry explained. This seemed to snap the teacher from her daze.

“I believe you, put on your dressing gown, we’re going to see the headmaster, Edward, put on a shirt, you and Ron better come too,” the pair immediately did as told and followed McGonagall out of the dorm, passed the other silent witnesses. Ed hadn’t even had the chance to put on gloves or socks, the others got ready and left so fast so both his foot and hand could be seen.

Harry looked panicked the entire time while Ron looked confused and McGonagall walked calmly. It seemed quite awkward to Edward until they got to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore’s office.

“Fizzing Wizzbee,” announced professor McGonagall and then they climbed the stairs.

There was a lot of noise emitting from Dumbledore’s office, like he was entertaining a dozen people although Edward knew it was the paintings.

McGonagall knocked and the noise stopped, the door opened to show everything snoozing except the headmaster. He sat his is high-backed chair behind his desk, leaded forward observing some papers. He wore a purple and gold dressing gown over a white night shirt.

“Oh it’s you professor.. And –ah,”

“Harry had a well, a er- nightmare,” she spoke, “he says-”

“It wasn’t a nightmare,” interrupted Harry.

“Okay, well why don’t you tell us about it,”

“Well- er- I was asleep, but it wasn’t an ordinary dream, it was real. I saw it happen,” harry pleaded, looking irritated at Dumbledore who was staring at his own interlocked fingers.

“I saw Ron’s dad- Mr Weasley get attacked by a giant snake,” Harry finished.

“How did you see it?” asked the headmaster.

“I don’t know, I was sleeping-” Harry started rather angrily.

“No, I meant from where did you see it, looking over the scene or standing beside the victim. How?” he asked seriously, still not looking at Harry who took a moment to think.

“From the snake- I was the snake. I was it from the view of the snake,” Harry stated, the silence lasted a moment before Dumbledore asked, looking at Ron “is Arthur seriously injured?”

“Yes,” answered Harry.

“Everard, Dilys!” the headmaster summoned.

An elderly witch and a black- haired wizard awoke and looked at Dumbledore.

“You were listening?” he asked. both responded positively.

“The man had red hair and glasses, Everard, raise and alarm,” then both people in the portraits swept out and did not return.

“They were two of the most celebrated heads, they are able to move freely between all of their portraits,”

“But Mr Weasley could be anywhere!” yelled harry, alarmed.

“Calm down, Everard and Dilys may not be back for a few minutes, Professor McGonagall could you conger some more chairs please,” spoke the headmaster, sweeping around the four to his phoenix who was sleeping on it’s perch, head lolling to the side. The deputy head grabbed her wand and flicked, four wooden, straight-backed chairs appeared in front of Dumbledore’s desk.

“We will need a warning,” Dumbledore whispered to the bird as he stroked it, when it woke it vanished in a puff of fire. He then grabbed one of his silver instruments which whizzed and gave off green smoke, he asked it a question and muttered a few things, the smoke turning into a snake, splitting and doing many things Ed didn’t understand. Just as he had put it down “Dumbledore!” was heard from one of the portraits.

“Any news?” queried the current headmaster.

“I yelled until someone came, told them I’d heard something downstairs, some people went down and acrried him up a few minutes later, he was covered in blood and was unconscious, I tried to get a better look from-”

“Good so Dilys will have seen him arrive,”

“Yes,” announced the witch as she arrived, “they’ve taken him to Saint Mungo’s, he looks bad,”

“Thank you, Minerva, I need you to go wake the other Weasley children,”

“Of course, what about Mrs Weasley?” she asked.

“Fawkes will do that once he had finished his other job,” he replied.

“Portus,” spoke Dumbledore as he pulled a old kettle out of a cupboard and placed it on his desk.

“Phineas, Phineas,” Dumbledore tried, speaking to a Slytherin coloured man who was pretending to be asleep.

“PHINEAS!” he shouted when it continued.

“Wha- did someone call?” asked the portrait, jerking ‘awake’.

“I need you to visit your other portrait, I have a message,” said the grey haired wizard.

“Oh, not tonight, I’m far too tired,”

“Insubordination, sir!” called a portrait which started a wave of comments until one asked, “shall I convince him sir?” holding a weapon(?) of some sort, Ed thought it looked like a pole.

“Fine,” announced the Slytherin headmaster.

“I need you to tell him that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children, Harry Potter and Edward Elric are going to be arriving shortly,”

“Okay, Arthur injured, wife, kids, Harry Potter, Edward Elric coming to stay,” and then he left just as the other three Weasleys were ushered in looking dishevelled and still in their night clothes.

“What’s going on, McGonagall said you saw Dad get hurt?” asked Ginny, looking afraid.

“Your father had been injured in his work for the Order, you will be going to Sirius’ as it is far more convenient. for the hospital, your mother will meet you there,” Dumbledore stepped in.

“How are we getting there? asked George, “floo powder?” asked Fred.

“No it is not secure enough, you will be going by port key,” answered the teacher, “we are just waiting for Phineas to report back, I want to make sure it’s clear-” there was a flash of flame in the middle of the room.

“That was Fawkes’ signal, Umbridge had realised you are out of bed and is heading here, Minerva, go head her off, tell her any story,” she left immediately.

“He sad he’d be delighted,” reported Phineas as he returned.

“Come here then,” Dumbledore beckoned.

“You’ve all used a port key before, yes?” asked Dumbledore, only Ed shook his head.

“Just touch it when I say, okay?” he continued, Ed nodded.

It was a sudden rush and Ed saw black, he felt a pull in his gut, and he saw some swirling colours and then he landed in the basement kitchen of Grummald Place and fell to the floor.

He heard something about blood traitors and a bellowed “OUT” but he was still shaking his head and getting to his feet.

“What happened? Phineas said Arthur was hurt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decent sized, decent material, I like this chapter and I just needed something to happen with Umbridge, it was bugging me so this was made. Teeny cliff hanger but not really? I’ve got the science of this writing stuff down and I have more time to write extra chapters so I can upload semi- regularly now definitely.  
> Leave a comment– fairiesteel.tumblr.com


	12. "There's Nothing Like a Good Witness,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write half of this chapter because I lost the document. Seriously, I almost cried so I hope this was worth it.  
> (I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist).

It seemed the only thing Harry was holding on to was the DA. Even Quidditch took a back bench. Ed could understand, Umbridge seemed to be doing anything to get harry off the pitch so he was nervous.

His friends tried to help (Hermione being the worst as she only reminded him of his impending O.W.L.s) but it seemed nothing would brighten his mood. While he didn’t have any more Volde-dreams, he wasn’t making progress in Snape’s presence.

His classes were fine but the pressure was immense.

Yet, he found joy in the DA meetings. Eventually they got to Patronuses. Many people were having problems, Harry kept reminding them they needed a happy memory, and it was vastly different doing it here, in a well lit room than in battle. Ed had barely even attempted yet, trying to sort of a happy memory that he could clearly remember and that wasn’t attached to something horrible. He tried thinking of one on his moments with Al, but he remembered about the armour. He tried a memory of learning alchemy, but it linked to the failure. He tried when he made the deal with Truth but that wasn’t happy- that was relieved. He tried his one win over Al on the hospital room but then he saw the armour.

“I thought of Ron and Hermione over the summer so maybe a happy thought?” suggested Harry in the second Patronus meeting.

“Right,” the blonde replied. He went and stood in a corner. He closed his eyes and thought hard. He took all the little moments of happiness and pieced them together. What if he and Al didn’t attempt the transmutation, even if Ed still joined the army. He took everything and pieced a bet bits in his mind. He added just looking at Al’s body, a grown version, looking back at him and smiling. He stated in his most straight voice “Expecto Patronum,” and it worked. He felt a warm light and opened his eyes. Running on air around the room, making a strange crackling rawr was a giant glowing chimera. Not an alchemical one, Ed breathed in relief, but the magical sort. There was only one type and it was natural. He liked these animals and grinned at the sight of his Patronus, who was next to him now. He patted it’s head. Only then did he realise everyone was staring at him and the few other Patronuses had came over to his.

“Wow, your Patronus is massive,” chocked Ron.

“Hmm,” Ed replied.

“What did you think of?” asked Harry.

“I just pieced some bits together,” Ed shrugged, secretly he knew it was seeing his brother whole and healthy that has done it.

“It’s rare to have a magical creature as a Patronus,” Hermione added.

“I guess,” replied Ed and everyone got back to it.

The meeting were going well, uninterrupted until one day.

Truth piped up, right in the middle of a meeting. He didn’t actually speak as such just a very distinct alarm bell rang inside of Ed’s head. Ed actually jumped, having not been interrupted in ages.

Ed walked over to Harry and blew on his whistle. Everyone turned to him.

“Right!” Ed started, “the Umbitch is coming now! You all need to move if you don’t want to be seriously punished. However, go in small groups, calmly so it isn’t suspicious, Harry go first or this will end up so much worse, I’ll direct the escape,” Ed ordered, everyone nodded uncertainly, then Ed opened the door and motioned Harry, Ron, Hermione and a couple of others to go. Hermione stayed though, saying she could help.

“I wish I knew how you know these things,” Hermione spoke, sounding almost irritated, just before Dobby came in. There were only a couple more groups of people to go.

“Walk slowly,” Ed warned. Ed and Hermione had just closed the door when Malfoy came running around the corner, looking bashful. Ed positioned himself next to Hermione who tensed and let a smirk roll onto his face.

“Careful running in corridors Draco, you could fall,” he remarked, and he swore Malfoy growled before Umbridge came panting around the corner.

“Did you find him Draco?” She shouted but then caught sight of Hermione and Ed.

“Oh,” she added.

“Expecting to find something, professor?” asked Ed.

“Five points from Gryffindor for lip, Mr Elric,” she replied, looking around frantically, “go find anyone within the vicinity, anyone suspicious or our of breath, also collect Mr Potter, the password for the Gryffindor tower is flaming watermelon,” she ordered, “you two, the headmasters office,” she added then started leading the way.

In Dumbledore’s office were the Mister of Magic and all the Heads of House, Percy Weasley was lurking in a corner and a few wizards Ed didn’t recognise. The portraits were wide awake and staring around the room, some exchanging nervous chatter.

Fudge greeted the pair with a look of victory on his face. “Well, well, well,” he smirked.

“They were standing around in the corridor, the Malfoy boy found them,” Umbridge explained. Ed looked around to see Dumbledore staring at him, almost appearing distressed.

“I don’t suppose you know why you’re here?” asked the Minister.

“Nope,” Ed replied, smiling.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Why? I think I was perfectly clear, I am completely unsure of why I am here and why you’re all in here,” the young alchemist grinned. Fudge looked between him, Hermione (who was trying very hard to look calm) and Umbridge.

“You are telling me you haven’t broken any school rules?” Fudge continued.

“Well personally, I am not supposed to be out of the dormitory but it was extremely important that I ask Hermione something about the potions homework, it couldn’t wait. Besides, I thought if I got caught it was only another detention. However, Hermione hasn’t done anything wrong. And my special punishment doesn’t seem to need all of you here,” Ed chattered, hoping he sounded confident enough.

“So you were not aware of an illegal school society that met today?” Fudge asked, looking taken back.

“Yes,” Ed replied.

“Yes you were aware or yes you were not?”

“If you are so confused about my answer, why don’t you ask a clearer question?” Ed countered. The teachers were mostly looking at him worriedly by then.

“I think Minister, it may help our case if I got our informer,” Umbridge interrupted.

“Yes, do. There’s nothing like a good witness, is there Dumbledore?” Fudge inquired with venom.

“Nothing at all, Cornelius,” Dumbledore agreed gravely, glancing at Ed.

 there was a few minutes wait, the silence was tense and Ed tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Hermione had her eyes fixed on the floor and Ed patted her back.

Umbridge came back with harry while, comforting a girl with curly hair who had her robes pulled up to cover her face.

“Don’t worry now, don’t be scared. It’s all right. You’ve done the right thing. I’m very proud of you, the minister is very pleased. He will tell your mother what a wonderful thing you’ve done,” the professor cooed, turning to Fudge, she continued “her mother is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation, Floo office. She’s been helping police Hogwarts fires, Mr Malfoy was also waiting with Mr Potter for me,”

“Good, good! Like mother, like daughter. Don’t worry now, let’s hear what you’ve got to say- galloping gargoyles!” the Minister jumped back in shock as the girl uncovered her face. She let out a mortified shriek and pulled her robes right back up to her eyes. Ed had to try very hard not to laugh and Hermione did her best not to grin at her handiwork. Harry was glaring at the girl. There had been a bunch of close together purple boils that spelled the word ‘SNEAK’ across her nose and cheeks.

“Don’t worry about the spots dear, tell then what you told me,” Umbridge insisted.

The girl gave another muffled wail and shook her head frantically.

“Oh you silly girl- I’ll tell them,” Umbridge conceded.

“Just after dinner, Miss Edgecombe came to me and told me that if I proceeded to the corridor on the seventh floor, in a secret room sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find something to my advantage. I questioned a little further and she concluded that there was some sort of meeting. However at that point, the jinx came into effect and upon seeing herself in my mirror she became too distressed to say any more,” Umbridge explained. Ed was by now full on glaring at the girl.

“Well now, that was very brave of you to tell Professor Umbridge. You did exactly the right thing, now tell me what was the purpose of this meeting, who was there?” but she wouldn’t answer, just shook her head.

“Haven’t we got a counter jinx for this,” the Minister cried impatiently.

“I have not found one as of yet,” Umbridge replied, “but it is no matter as I can take the story from there. You remember back in October I sent a message saying that Potter had met with a number of students, including these two, in the Hog’s Head in Hogsmeade-”

“What evidence do you have for this?” demanded McGonagall.

“A statement from Willy Widdershins, and although he was heavily bandaged at the time, his hearing was not impaired, he heard every word and hastened to tell the Ministry”

“So that’s why he hasn’t been prosecuted for setting up those regurgitating toilets- what a lovely insight into out justice system!” spoke McGonagall.

“Blatant corruption!” yelled a portrait who started spouting stuff about ‘his day’ who was quickly shut off my Dumbledore.

“Anyway, the purpose of this meeting was to form an illegal group to learn spells that are quite inappropriate for school age-”

“You are quite wrong there, Professor,” Dumbledore stated. Ed smirked, he knew what Dumbledore was going ti say, he let out a small laugh. Harry and Hermione’s eyes widened.

“Oh lets hear the latest cock-and-bull story to get Potter and these children out of trouble. Was it his evil twin? Dementors? Or was it involving the reversal of time and a dead man coming back to life?” The minister laughed, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Percy Weasley let out a hearty laugh and Harry's eyes darkened even more.

“Good one, Minister,” Percy congratulated. Dumbledore was smiling slightly.

“Cornelius, I am not denying- nor, i am sure, is Harry and his friends- that he was in the Hog’s Head that day, recruiting for a Defence Against the Dark Arts group. I am simply pointing out that at the time, such a group was not illegal. The Decree was not signed until two days after the event at the Hog’s Head,” Dumbledore calmly explained. Percy looked like he had been punched, Fudge was completely motionless, mouth hanging open, Harry was grinning ear to ear and Ed was chuckling quietly.

“That is all very well, but we are six months on from that, if the first meeting wasn’t illegal, all those from then on certainly were,” Umbridge countered.

“That would be so, if they had continued from that date, do you have any evidence?”

“Evidence?” laughed Umbridge, “have you not been listening, what do you think Miss Edgecombe was here for?”

“Oh? Can she report six months worth of meeting? I thought she was merely reporting a meeting tonight?” Dumbledore asked.

“Miss Edgecombe,” Umbridge started, looking at the girl, “you can just shake or nod your head, have these meeting been happening regularly over the last six months?” Ed pulled his smile in, Harry looked like he had been kicked. They had finally ran out of counter evidence.

Only the top of the witnesses head was visible and everyone was staring into her eyes. She shook her head and the trio let out a breath.

“I don’t think you understood the question, dear. Have you been attending these meeting regularly over the last six months? You have haven’t you?” Umbridge demanded. Edgecombe shook her head.

“What do you mean?” Umbridge’s voice rose.

“I would think it is perfectly clear what she means, there have been no secret meeting over the last six months, is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?” Professor McGonagall interrupted. The girl nodded.

“But there was a meeting tonight! You told me about it. A secret meeting lead by Potter- why are you shaking your head girl?” Umbridge’s voice was a shriek.

“Usually when a person shakes their head they mean ’no’,” McGonagall answered. Umbridge moved forward suddenly and took the student by the head and began shaking very hard. A second later and Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

“I cannot allow you to manhandle my students,” stated the headmaster.

“I-I forgot myself,” Umbridge muttered.

“Dolores, the meeting we know happened tonight- the one e know definitely happened-” Fudge seemed like he wanted this over.

“Yes well, after I was informed, I went to the seventh floor with certain trustworthy students, but they must have been warned as only these two were left. Miss Parkinson tried to enter the room but we found nothing,” Umbridge said. Ed sighed in relief, they hadn’t needed the room so it wouldn’t open for them. The door was securely shut behind him and Hermione too , it had already blended back into the wall.

“So you have no evidence tonight’s meeting happened either?” Ed piped up, smirking.

“The jinx on Miss Edgecombe’s face shows us-”

“Nothing precise, nothing that shows exactly what happened. There wasn’t a meeting tonight, even if we may have planned one earlier in the year,” Edward countered, pleased with himself.

“But!” shouted Umbridge.

“It seems you have no evidence and so no case. Now it’s getting quite late so I think you students should be going to bed,” Dumbledore spoke and ushered the four students out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do think that the first one I did was better *tear*.  
> I am soooo sorry I disappeared for a month. I promised myself it wouldn’t happen ion this one but I haven’t even been on my computer for weeks. Although I’m sorry, I will be disappearing again until my exams finish and then I’ll wrap this up pretty quickly I think.  
> Leave a comment– fairiesteel.tumblr.com


End file.
